Caminos diferentes
by Rodrigo10
Summary: Todo fue lluvia de emociones y nervios al principio, luego convirtieronse en un ataque de los mismos. Después de años, todo se gasta y se cierra un ciclo. Todavía duelen los romances que ya son historia. Ningún amor muere, solo cambia de lugar en la memoria.
1. ¿Que quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

El tiempo ha transcurrido en la pequeña y amigable ciudad de Nerima, ahora nos encontramos en verano, ya han salido de vacaciones los alumnos de todas las escuelas, ahora en El café el Gato todo iba de maravilla ya que se trasladaron a una playa cercana para mejorar sus ventas, al igual que Ukyo y su Uchan's donde prepara los mejores okonomiyakis de la zona.

Ahora en el Dojo Tendo transcurría un día normal donde Genma en forma de panda y Soun jugaban una partida de shogi, Nabiki estaba viendo la televisión, Kasumi estaba preparando una rica limonada fría para el calor, Akane estaba en su recamara estudiando para el siguiente curso en la preparatoria y Ranma pues él solo estaba quejándose por el calor en su forma de mujer sin camisa y abanicándose con una revista.

Happosai no se sabía nada de el desde que el Dojo entro en una gran crisis económica por los daños causados en la boda, tal vez el viejo libidinoso escapó por no vivir tan cómodamente como siempre o muy poco probable fue a conseguir dinero para ayudar a su familia que fue durante un buen tiempo y supieron aguantarlo.

En cuanto a Ranma y Akane todo seguía casi igual, compartían la mayor parte del tiempo pero solo hablaban de trivialidades y nunca se atrevieron a tocar el tema de la boda, ya que para ambos era muy incómodo el asunto, una por que se sintió rechazada y el otro por que perdió su cura enfrente de sus manos.

El día paso de la misma manera, solo se interrumpieron sus grandiosas actividades cuando tuvieron que almorzar y comer, todos estaban aburridos ya que no tenían el dinero suficiente para salir de vacaciones y eso era malo para todos ya que se fastidiaban de estar ahí y sufrían por el calor.

Al día siguiente Ranma de tan aburrido que estaba decidió ir con Akane a proponerle algo para ayudar a la situación económica del Dojo, que aunque ya no era tan grave, un poco de ayuda no sería tan mala de parte de ambos.

-Hola Akane, ¿cómo te estás pasando tu grandioso día encerrada en tu recamara?  
-Gracias por tocar. (Dijo irónicamente). Pues bien Ranma, sigo estudiando algunos temas de las materias que tendremos el siguiente curso escolar y tú se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¿Yo? Pues nada solo vine a ver que hacia una chica tonta como tú.  
-¿Ya vas a empezar Ranma?, mira que ahorita no tengo ánimos ni para golpearte.  
-Bueno ya, disculpa. (Dijo en tono fastidioso) ¿Y no te aburres de solo estudiar en tus vacaciones?  
-Pues no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, aparte es mejor ya que así puedo ser la más lista de la clase.  
-Y ¿qué no ya lo eres?  
-No te burles de mí, ¿Qué te pasa?  
-No es burla, simplemente es que siempre eres la que mejores calificaciones saca en el salón.  
-Está bien, supongo que gracias por el alago…  
-¿Cual alago? Solo es la verdad, a veces pienso que eres una matadita de lo peor, me aburriría ser tu ¿sabes?  
-Ja, ya decía que era muy bonito para ser realidad, recibir un alago de parte tuya.  
-Pff, bueno ya a lo que venía. Mira ayer me fui a dar una vuelta al centro comercial por mera curiosidad y aburrimiento…  
-Aja y ¿luego?  
-Espera deja terminar mi grandioso relato. (Akane lo mira con cara de desaprobación y menea la cabeza de lado a lado) Bueno llegué y lo primero que fui a hacer fue comprar un delicioso helado por el calor, obviamente convertido en chica, ya que sino que pasaría con mi masculinidad…  
-¿Qué masculinidad? (Menciono en tono burlón)  
-Esa que les gusta a Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi.  
-Mira si solo vienes a molestar mejor vete. ("Buen golpe bajo Saotome, buen golpe bajo" pensó)  
-Ya Akane por favor, no vengo a pelear, tu eres la que siempre interrumpe mi fantástico relato…  
-Bueno, tienes razón, continua,  
-Así me gusta. En fin, proseguiré, ya cuando estaba acabando mi helado, llega el mismo chico que me atendió a ofrecerme otro gratis "cortesía de la casa" que por mi belleza, yo solo sonreí y dije gracias, ahora que termine mi segundo helado estaba a punto de irme, pero me di cuenta que el chico que me atendió estaba muy apurado atendiendo a todas las personas, eran muchos clientes para él solo, entonces le pregunte si él era el único mesero, a lo que respondió "lamentablemente así es" pero después me señalo con el dedo un pequeño cartel de que decía "Se solicitan meseros/as" después de eso solo sonreí y me fui.  
-Y a ¿qué viene todo esto Ranma?  
-Bueno, ya llegue al punto, me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a la fuente de sodas a preguntar por el empleo, a ver si no los dan a los dos, bueno mejor dicho a las dos.  
-Estas pidiéndome ¿que vaya a buscar trabajo contigo?  
-Así es, al principio pensaba hacerlo solo, pero después pensé en ti, pensé a lo mejor es un poco torpe y tonta pero seguramente podrá con el trabajo.  
-Jajajaja, Ay Ranma, ¿nunca podrás hacerme sentir bien conmigo misma?  
-Bueno y también pensé que me la pasaría mejor contigo y espero que tú también te la pases mejor conmigo, en vez de estar encerrada en tu recamara leyendo libros que a lo mejor aún ni entiendes. Dime ¿Qué es Geometría analítica? Si apenas sabes un poco de algebra… (Dijo, quitándole el libro que tenía en las piernas)  
-Tienes razón no se ni como se sacan los rangos, dominios, codominios en una función trigonométrica…  
-¿Y eso con que se come?  
-Ay Ranma, siempre tan bobo, en fin yo creo que si me la pasare mejor a tu lado… Trabajando que estudiando algo que no tengo ni la mínima idea.  
-Bueno ya ves, como es mejor mi plan para lo que restan de vacaciones ¿que el tuyo?  
-Esta vez sí Ranma, en fin vamos al centro comercial.

Ambos bajaron juntos a la sala de estar donde estaban todos y les avisaron que saldrían, que tardarían un rato, que a lo mejor no los esperaran a comer. En el camino solamente Ranma se mojó para convertirse en chica y así aliviarse un poco del calor, también hablaron sobre como llegarían a pedir el empleo. Ya al llegar a la fuente de sodas, entraron y fueron con el encargado.

-Buenas tardes. (Dijo Ranma)  
-Hola señoritas. (Dijo el encargado)  
-Este amm, me preguntaría si a mi amiga y a mí nos podría contratar como meseras en lo que entramos a la escuela…  
-Ay, chicas me caen como anillo al dedo, el pobre Rafita (Nota del autor: Usare nombres latinos o que se usan en español, no se nombres japoneses y me da flojera investigar) no se da abasto solo con tantos clientes que tenemos a diario, obvio que están contratadas, aparte son hermosas…  
-Je, gracias por el alago supongo, bueno y ¿cuando comenzamos? Y ¿cómo tenemos que venir vestidas?  
-Comienzan mañana mismo que es viernes y vienen muchas más personas, y en cuanto al uniforme, aquí tengo algunos, pero ¿qué talla son chicas?  
-Este amm, yo no sé que talla soy, lo siento…  
-Y tu linda, que no has hablado nada.  
-Oh si, soy talla 9.  
-Bueno, mira aquí tengo un uniforme de tu talla, consiste en una falda un poco corta y una blusa blanca.  
-Está bien, supongo…  
-Bueno, ahora fijándome en el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja, es un poco más bajita, pero tiene atributos un poco más pronunciados que tu… Supongo que con una talla más grande bastara…  
-Supongo que sí, soy más atractiva que mi amiga jeje…

De pronto se ve a la pequeña chica pelirroja en el suelo y Akane con una cara de enojo que apenas y podía con ella…

-Oye, tranquila, solo fue una pequeña broma de parte de tu amiga…  
-Si Akane, solo fue una pequeña broma… (Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza)  
-Bueno ya, entonces ¿eso sería todo? Supongo que nos dará dos uniformes ¿no? y ¿qué días a la semana trabajaremos? (Dijo Akane un poco irritada)  
-Este si, ahorita les entrego sus uniformes, 2 y 2, y en cuanto a los días, serán de miércoles a domingo, de doce del día a las siete de la noche. ¿Les parece bien chicas?  
-Pues sí, y ¿Cuánto nos pagaría?  
-Pues es su sueldo base de ocho mil yens a la semana (Nota del autor: cerca de 1000 pesos en México, y cerca de 70 dólares, moneda universal) más propinas, chicas…  
-Está bien, aceptamos. (Menciono Akane, ya un poco más calmada y con una sonrisa)  
-Me alegra Akane que estés de acuerdo y tu amiga… Perdón pero no se tu nombre chiquilla…  
-Oh, sí que descuidada, es Ranko señor…  
-Bueno, Akane, Ranko, un placer y mañana las espero en su primer día de trabajo, no falten.  
-Por supuesto que no, y gracias. (Dijeron ambas al unísono)

Antes de regresar a casa pasaron a comer algo a un pequeño restaurant, ya que tenían un poco de hambre y no creían poder esperar llegar a casa. En la comida hablaron sobre como sería su primer día en el trabajo y mientras iban camino a casa, Akane volvió a sacar el tema de que "Ranko era más atractiva que ella" y Ranma de nuevo termino en el piso…

Al día siguiente asistieron a su primer día de trabajo, y como era de esperarse eran el centro de atención de la fuente de sodas, había muchos chicos pretendiéndolas, juntas o cada una por su lado, esto irrito mucho a Ranma, mientras Akane se lo tomaba un poco más a la ligera, tal vez porque ella si era chica, pero aun así le molestaba la actitud de algunos chicos…

Al llegar de su primer día de trabajo, contaron las propinas y como era de esperarse Ranma recibió un poco más…

-Jejeje, te gane por 800 yens en propinas…  
-Cállate, debe de ser porque enseñas más tus pechos…  
-A lo mejor, pero si soy más bonita que tú. (Dijo enseñando la lengua)  
-Ya déjame en paz, ya que yo si tengo auto respeto por mí misma…  
-Todo te lo tomas enserio Akane… Ya para que no te enojes, hagamos un trato, la que consiga más propinas, la diferencia se dividirá entre 2 y tendremos lo mismo, por ejemplo ahorita ten (Le da 400 yens) y ya todo siempre igual…  
-Bueno me parece un trato justo…  
-Aunque yo casi siempre saldré perdiendo, pero en fin, oye no te molestó ¿que todo el tiempo nos invitaran a salir?, yo ya estaba harto, más porque soy hombre…  
-Pues sí, es molesto, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo sonreír y evadirlos y en mi caso si alguien me llega a agradar, tomar su teléfono. (Lo miro en forma desafiante)  
-Bueno, pues has lo que quieras, no me importa… Pero yo pienso idear algo para que ya no me molesten, quieres ayudarme o ¿estarás recibiendo teléfonos de cuanto tipo intente ligarte?  
-Tienes razón, debemos crear un plan…

Y así pasaron unas 2 horas ideando un plan para ya no ser molestadas más por los hombres que frecuenten la fuente de sodas…

Paso el tiempo, bastante rápido, ya casi se acercaba el nuevo curso escolar en la preparatoria Furinkan, ya era su última semana de trabajo, se la habían pasado muy bien juntos en el trabajo, ya casi nadie las molestaba con invitarlas a salir y en cuanto a propinas les iba excelente…

Ya era Viernes, el próximo lunes de nuevo a la rutina, y ese Domingo era el cumpleaños de Ranma, Akane pensaba regalarle algo lindo con una parte de lo que gano trabajando, mientras Ranma no le daba mayor importancia, pensaba pasarse el día trabajando como chica y llegar al Dojo a alistar sus cosas para el día siguiente y primer día de clases…

Pero ese no era el plan de Akane, tenía pensado pedirle ese último día a su jefe con el pretexto que al día siguiente entraban a la escuela al final del turno, y este se lo dio a ambas aunque Ranma no fue, Akane fue a visitarlo con el pretexto de que iba al baño, aparte de que les dio el día, les iba a pagar la semana completa y darles un pequeño bono/liquidación por el buen trabajo que desempeñaron ese tiempo, el día sábado, esto alegro demasiado a Akane y salió con una gran sonrisa del "baño".

-Saliste muy contenta del baño Akane.  
-Es que amm, ("inventa algo convincente Akane" pensó), es que antes de lavarme las manos conté mis propinas y pensé que a lo mejor esta vez si voy a tener más que tú.  
-En tus sueños…  
-Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa…

Llegaron al Dojo, se fueron a dormir ya que estaban agotados, y al día siguiente, desayunaron con todos, y vieron un poco la tele antes de irse al centro comercial. Llegaron, trabajaron sus horas, y antes de irse las llamo su jefe…

-Bueno chicas, creo que este será el último día que no vemos por aquí…  
-Pero porque si aún falta mañana. (Dijo Ranma con duda)  
-Ayer hable con Akane y me pidió el ultimo día de sus vacaciones, yo acepte pues han hecho un muy buen trabajo, y aparte de pagarles su semana completa les daré un bono por su tiempo aquí… (Les da su sueldo, y el bono).  
-Bueno, así sirve que duermo gran parte del día y entreno un poco antes de entrar a la escuela, gracias.  
-Si gracias, Sr. Jesús. (Dijo Akane con una sonrisa)  
-Gracias a ustedes, por su belleza incremente muchos mis ventas jejejeje.  
-Nos alegra escuchar eso, Adiós y gracias de nuevo.  
-Cuídense chicas y las espero en vacaciones de invierno.  
-Pues a ver que sucede. (Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo)

Ya de camino a casa Ranma se paró de repente y entonces le pregunto a Akane:

-Oye ¿por que le pediste el ultimo día a nuestro jefe? Bueno ex-jefe.  
-Porque es tu cumpleaños bobo.  
-¿Y que tiene?  
-¿Como que que tiene? Pues tiene que quiero pasar ese día contigo, es tu cumpleaños… Bueno contigo y los demás…  
-No te preocupes, yo estoy acostumbrado a no festejar mis cumpleaños…  
-Pues lo festejaremos quieras o no, solos tu y yo o con nuestra familia…  
-¿Nuestra?  
-Pues sí, mi papa y mis hermanas, y tu madre y padre…  
-Bueno, si tu insistes…  
-¿Y que quisieras de regalo?  
-Nada… ("Quisiera un abrazo tuyo y tus labios junto a los míos, este tiempo que pase contigo después de nuestra indiferencia luego de la boda fallida, me enamoro más de ti, verte sonreír a cada rato y pasar todo el día a tu lado era fantástico, aunque me moría de celos cuando veía que alguien te coqueteaba, pero eso es lo de menos…" pensó)

-¿Como que nada? Yo te quiero regalar algo bonito y especial para ti…  
-No es necesario que gastes tu dinero en mí, yo no voy a gastar mi dinero en mi ni en ti, se lo daré a tu papa para que pague algo de las deudas que le causo nuestra boda fallida…  
-¿Es enserio Ranma?  
-Pues sí, desde el principio ese era mi cometido y tu deberías hacer lo mismo…  
-Bueno tal vez, pero aun así quiero pasar tu cumpleaños contigo y regalarte algo.  
-Si tu insistes.  
-Bueno ya veremos que hacemos mañana…

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2: La esperanza del comienzo…

Capítulo 2: La esperanza del comienzo…

La mañana de domingo en la Cd. de Nerima, era agradable para ser verano, un poco fresca y húmeda, Akane se levantó temprano para ir a correr un rato por las calles y pensar en que haría ese día, si simplemente pasaría todo el día con él y su familia divirtiéndose en el Dojo o la otra opción, irse sola con él a una "cita", aunque eso era poco probable que sucediera, conociéndolo… En fin, ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana, ya estaba un poco fatigada por que salió desde las 7 y no ha bajado el ritmo, tenía que regresar al Dojo y darse una agradable ducha y ponerse algo lindo y ¿Por qué no? arreglarse un poco…

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Soun y Genma planeaban algo para dejar solos a aquellos dos después del desayuno, pensaban "chicle y pega" ya que habían convivido todas sus vacaciones en el mismo lugar, a lo mejor ya se llevaban mejor de lo habitual…

-Tendo, creo que tenemos que dejar solos a Ranma y Akane.  
-Tiene razón Saotome, también hay que avisarle a mis hijas, para que hagan planes después del desayuno…  
-Por Nabiki no veo problema, ella se va con sus amigas pero Kasumi está casi todo el día aquí, Sr. Tendo…  
-Oh, es cierto no lo había pensado, y si no la llevamos?  
-No sabemos ni a donde vamos a ir nosotros, Tendo…  
-Y si vamos a la casa de su señora, Saotome?  
-Pues sería una buena idea y así ambas pueden preparar algo delicioso para la cena, me gusta la idea Tendo.  
-Sí, ya me imagino, aquellos dos llegando de la mano al Dojo y nosotros esperándolos con una deliciosa cena para concluir el cumpleaños de su hijo, Saotome.  
-Entonces ya está, nos iremos con Kasumi después del desayuno a la casa de Nodoka, pero antes tengo que avisarle, no vaya a venir a querer estar con Ranma, ya conviviremos con ellos en la noche…  
-De acuerdo, será hasta la noche, entonces voy a decirle a Nabiki que haga planes para hoy, y también iré después a ver que está haciendo Kasumi para decirle de nuestros planes, seguro nos apoyara…  
-Está bien Tendo, yo llamare por teléfono a mi esposa para decirle, seguro ella también nos apoyara, aunque eso sea no ver a Ranma hasta la noche…  
-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato.  
-Espero que todo salga bien…  
-Opino lo mismo Saotome…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nabiki, alguien toca la puerta…

-¿Que quieren? No ven que es muy temprano y mañana otra vez tengo que ir a clases, tengo que descansar…  
-Soy yo hija, ¿puedo pasar?  
-Pues ya que…  
-Buenos días Nabiki, oye me preguntaba ¿qué harías hoy?...  
-Nada papá solo descansar lo más que me sea posible…  
-Es que es el cumpleaños de Ranma…  
-Oh que sorpresa, no sabía, y le harán una fiesta como si tuviera 6 años?  
-Cómo crees hija, solo queremos dejar solos a aquellos dos…  
-Oh, ya veo otro de sus sucios planes para que al fin se junten esos 2 ¿Verdad?  
-Pues que te digo hija, Saotome y yo somos muy perseverantes…  
-Está bien y en ¿qué quieres que los ayude? En conseguirles lugar en algún restaurant romántico o ya de plano en algún hotel…  
-Nabiki tú te vas a los extremos, no hija, por Dios. Solo queremos que te vayas del Dojo después del desayuno y que inventes algo convincente para ver que fue casualidad…  
-No lo sé papá, quería descansar todo el día, mañana será de nuevo un día pesado.  
-Oh, vamos hija, solo queremos dejar solos a aquellos dos para ver si así buscan algo que hacer juntos, eso esperamos, no que cada quien se vaya por su lado, eso sería desastroso, pero creemos que como han estado mucho tiempo juntos estas vacaciones así será, tenemos la esperanza….  
-Aun no me acabas de convencer papá, tal vez con 5 mil yens lo pensaría un poco más…  
-Por favor Nabiki, quieres dejar a tu padre aún más en la ruina (dijo entre sollozos).  
-No es que quiera, pero los necesito para poder salir con mis amigas…  
-Pero si tú tienes dinero, ¿por me quitas el mío?  
-Ese dinero son para mis cosas papá, no para tus ocurrencias…  
-Está bien Nabiki, deja ver cuando traigo… Este, solo junte 2870 yens, por favor acéptalos, es lo único que tengo…  
-Ay papa… que vamos a hacer contigo, creo que lo restante lo agregare a tu deuda.  
-¿Cuál deuda Nabiki? Yo nunca te he debido nada, solo tienes en tus líos a los pobres de Ranma y Akane…  
-Jejeje, bueno solo por ser tú, omitiré lo restante…  
-Por ser tu padre no me deberías cobrar nada, pero en fin, es necesario que nos hagas este favor…  
-Tu sabes papá que nunca me resistiré a conseguir algo de dinero…  
-Pues ya que, ahora me has dejado sin dinero, pero todo sea por que esos dos al fin comiencen con algo…  
-Espero que sí papá…  
-Bueno ahora iré con Kasumi, ya sal de esa cama y comienza a ver que harás.  
-Lo intentaré (Dijo volviéndose a acurrucar en su cama mientras pensaba "de todos modos ya tenía planes para hoy, a veces la vida es demasiado buena conmigo").

Saotome, mientras lidiaba Tendo con la mediana de sus hijas, empezó a marcar a la casa de su esposa…

-Buenos días, ¿con quién desea hablar?  
-Hola amor.  
-Me alegra mucho escucharte Genma, ya voy para allá, llevare unas cuantas cosas para prepararle un delicioso pastel a nuestro hijo.  
-No no no, por favor…  
-¿Por qué no? y ¿por qué ese nerviosismo?  
-Je, perdón, pero es que Tendo y yo planeamos algo para dejar solos a Ranma y Akane, ya ves que convivieron todas sus vacaciones, esperemos que así ya den el salto…  
-Oh, ya veo, entonces no pasare el cumpleaños de mi hijo junto a él, me parece algo injusto.  
-Por favor Nodoka, entiéndenos, ya queremos que Ranma y Akane comiencen algo…  
-Pensándolo bien, tienes razón, pero aun así estoy un poco triste por mí ya que nunca he pasado un cumpleaños con mi hijo, pero a la vez contenta por mi varonil hijo…  
-Si estaremos con ellos, pero hasta la noche, vamos a ir Tendo, Kasumi y yo a tu casa para estar toda la tarde contigo y así junto con Kasumi preparen algo delicioso para la cena…  
-Me parece excelente idea, los espero aquí, deja preparo el desayuno para cuando lleguen.  
-No es necesario, iremos después del desayuno, ya lo está haciendo Kasumi, huele delicioso…  
-Bueno, pues ya que, aquí los espero…  
-Esta bien amor, en un rato nos vemos…  
-Te quiero Genma…  
-Yo te adoro Nodoka, gracias por todo y por tu comprensión…  
-Para eso somos las parejas, para apoyarnos en todo…  
-Bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir, hasta pronto.

Ahora Soun iba con Kasumi para avisarle lo que iban a hacer esa tarde.

-Hola hija, ¿Qué haces?  
-Buenos días papá, aquí el desayuno.  
-Y ¿que estas preparando?  
-Un poco de todo, ya ves que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ranma y los quiero consentir un poco más, por eso me levante más temprano de lo habitual…  
-Esa es mi hija, nada más vengo para avisarte que después de desayunar nos iremos a casa de Nodoka.  
-¿Vamos a pasar el cumpleaños de Ranma ahí?  
-No hija, nos vamos a ir Saotome, tu y yo con ella para dejar solos a esos 2 y Nabiki se ira con sus amigas.  
-Ah, ya veo, otro de sus planes, cuenten conmigo…  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero tienes que inventar algo para no levantar sospechas.  
-Pues yo creo que diré que iré al consultorio del Dr. Tofu porque necesita ayuda con algo…  
-Bueno ya veremos que pasa…  
-Está bien papito, ya en un rato está listo el desayuno.  
-Ahorita venimos todos a ayudarte a poner la mesa. (Mientras se retira de la cocina, piensa "¿Por qué Nabiki no es así de flexible como Kasumi? Me ahorraría muchos problemas…")

Genma estaba esperando a Soun en su habitual posición de flor de loto en frente del portón que da al patio trasero, donde suelen jugar shogi por las tardes.

-Saotome, ya convencí a mis hijas para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.  
-Zzzzz…  
-¿Saotome? ¿Está aquí? No estará dormido ¿verdad? (Dijo lo último gritando)  
-No no no, perdóneme maestro, no lo vuelvo a hacer…  
-Jajajaja, ¿Qué estabas soñando Saotome?  
-Emm, nada nada, solo es simple instinto, lo siento por dormirme, pero tardaste un poco.  
-Sí, Nabiki fue un poco difícil de convencer y Kasumi como siempre, apoyándonos en todo…  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno y en cuanto a Nodoka, también está de acuerdo con nosotros.  
-Esto va excelente Saotome, ahora solo a esperar que esos 2 pongan de su parte…  
-Solo queda lo más difícil, la voluntad y orgullo de aquellos 2, pero en fin Tendo, solo nos queda rezar por ellos.  
-Me parece bien, vamos al Dojo en lo que está el desayuno…

Akane llego al Dojo justamente después de que su padre y su tío entraran a este, se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua y saludar a Kasumi.

-Buenos días Kasumi, ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?  
-Hola Akane, pues veras, estoy preparando diferentes platillos muy ricos por el cumpleaños de Ranma, pero lamentablemente no voy a poder estar todo el día con ustedes, me llamo el Dr, Tofú y me pregunto si lo podía ayudar en preparar una receta para una medicina, porque era un poco difícil.  
-Oh, ya veo hermana, pues ya que, no será lo mismo sin ti.  
-No se preocupen, seguro llego para la noche.  
-Bueno, entonces me iré a bañar que acabo de llegar de correr, nos vemos en el desayuno.  
-Okey, aquí te esperara deliciosa comida.

Mientras se bañaba Akane, Ranma seguía en el quinto sueño, Nabiki estaba dormitando, Genma y Soun estaban jugando ahora un poco de shogi, y Kasumi ya estaba por terminar el desayuno, Akane termino de bañarse, se puso un lindo vestido color lila con blanco acompañado de un unos bonitos zapatos color azul claro y un listón rosa en el cabello y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios solamente, se veía muy bonita a su parecer, ahora solo quedaba ir a despertar a Ranma...

-Despierta dormilón (Dijo a lado de él en cunclillas, moviéndolo un poco).  
-Eh? ¿Eres tu Akane?  
-Así es, ya despierta que Kasumi ya casi tiene listo el desayuno…  
-¿No estoy soñando? No eres Akane, te ves más bonita y ella nunca me despierta así, o me despierta con un golpe o con un baldazo de agua fría…  
-Por supuesto que soy yo… (Dijo un poco sonrojada)  
-Bueno ya vi que eres tú, (Dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos y se sentaba en su futón) pero dime ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas vestida así? y ¿por qué me despiertas de una manera tan sutil? Tú no eres la Akane que conozco.  
-Bueno, te desperté así porque es tu cumpleaños y en cuanto a la ropa…  
-Oh, vamos, desearía entonces que diario fuera mi cumpleaños y lo primero que vea es… ("Alguien tan hermosa como tú" termino la frase en su mente; "por poco meto la pata" pensó después)  
-¿Que veas qué?  
-Tu amabilidad, despertar así es agradable, así ya no vería a la chica mal humorada que me levanta todos los días de mala forma.  
-Jajaja, pues bueno aprovecha que es hoy, bueno vete a dar una ducha y después bajas a desayunar con nosotros, voy a ver en que ayudo a Kasumi.  
-Por lo que más quieras que no sea en la preparación de la comida…  
-Baka/estúpido… (Nota mía: No sé que usar si esa "palabra" en japonés o simplemente un estúpido, me agradaría saber su opinión [si gustan])  
-Simplemente no me quiero enfermar, mañana empiezan las clases, recuerda.  
-Pff, ya mejor apúrate…

Akane puso la mesa, Genma y Soun estaban entusiasmados y hablando en susurros, Kasumi empezaba a llevar la comida a la mesa, Nabiki ya estaba abajo leyendo una revista y Ranma acabándose de bañar, cuando termino se vistió con su ropa típica, solo que esta vez se puso una camisa china color azul que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos, tal vez no quería llevar lo mismo puesto ese día y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar después de eso.

Desayunaron todos muy gustosamente ya que Kasumi se había lucido con la comida, y entonces después de conversar un rato en la mesa, los patriarcas decidieron poner en marcha su plan…

-Bueno chicos, Tendo y yo tenemos que ir a un pueblo aquí cercano a comprar unas cuantas cosas para acabar de resanar algunas paredes que aún nos faltan.  
-Llegaremos un poco tarde ya que el pueblo si está un poco lejos, a 1 hora en carro y nosotros nos iremos caminando, ¿verdad Saotome?  
-Si todo sea por tener buena condición física…  
-Pero papa, si tú lo único que haces es dormir y comer….  
-Ay, Ranma, que irrespetuoso eres con tu propio padre….  
-Ya papa no es para tanto, aparte hoy es mi cumpleaños, pensé que esta vez si lo festejaríamos, no como en mis 16 anteriores…  
-Ranma, un artista marcial no celebra sus cumpleaños, es un día cualquiera donde debes dedicarte al entrenamiento, eso fue lo que te enseñe desde pequeño…  
-Ah, ¿sí?, yo pensé que no celebrábamos nuestros cumpleaños porque no teníamos dinero…  
-Jejeje, claro que no hijo, ahora ya sabes el porque en realidad…  
-Bueno interrumpiendo problemas económicos familiares del pasado, solo les aviso que tengo que salir a ver algo en la prepa, ya que como es mi último año, nos llamaron a unos cuantos a revisar algunos papeles de la reinscripción y después de eso a lo mejor me voy con mis amigas a algún lugar… (Dijo Nabiki)  
-Aprovechando que todos están diciendo sus planes para el día de hoy, solo es para decirles que yo también saldré…  
-¿Enserio? ¿Hasta tú, Kasumi? Oh vamos, nos van a dejar solos a Akane y a mí, espero que nos dejes algo preparado para comer Kasumi…  
-Si, tengo que salir al consultorio del Dr, Tofú a ayudarle en la preparación de una medicina, ya le había comentado a Akane y en cuanto a la comida, creo que se la acabaron, hice mucho para el desayuno, creí que sobraría…  
-No me dejen solo con Akane, por favor, no quiero comer lo que me prepare…  
-Ash Ranma, siempre tan insensible, pero como tu gustes no me preocupare en hacerte nada para comer…  
-Gracias a Dios (dijo en susurro).  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada, nada, nada… Oigan, y ¿no los puedo acompañar al pueblo ese?  
-Obviamente no hijo, tú necesitas quedarte a descansar ya que mañana inician las clases…  
-¿Y, yo papá? (Dijo Akane)  
-Tampoco tu hija, también tú necesitas descanso, es más ya se nos está haciendo tarde, ya nos vamos Saotome y yo, regresamos en la noche… (Dijo mientras jalaba a Genma y ambos salían del Dojo con una sonrisa muy forzada).  
-Creo que también se me está haciendo tarde a mí para irme al consultorio del Dr, Tofú, nos vemos chicos, llego igual en la noche y feliz cumpleaños Ranma…  
-Gracias, Kasumi…  
-Bueno creo que también ya llego el tiempo de retirarme, feliz cumple cuñadito, igual llego en la noche, diviértanse…  
-Gracias Nabiki… (Tartamudeando un poco)

Paso un momento de silencio y el primero en hablar fue Ranma…

-Bueno ya estamos solos, ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Akane?  
-Pues no sé, sinceramente…  
-Amm, yo iré al Dojo a practicar un poco, ¿no quieres venir?  
-Quisiera Ranma, pero no ves ¿cómo estoy vestida?, aparte tu igual no tienes ropa para entrenar…  
-Bueno en eso tienes razón, y ¿si vamos al parque? Y después comemos en un restaurant, no quiero arriesgarme a enfermarme con tu comida, y luego vemos que más hacemos en lo que anochece y llegan los demás, espero que mi madre igual venga…  
-¿Estas pidiéndome una cita?  
-Creo que lo estas mal interpretando Akane, solamente no quiero aburrirme aquí, y tampoco quiero sufrir un dolor de estómago que me mataría si fuera alguien normal…  
-Tienes razón eres un anormal…  
-Jajaja, Akane, tú no te quedas muy atrás, en fin, vienes conmigo o ¿no?  
-Pues sí, pero no quiero que nos moleste nadie, ni tus prometidas, ni Kuno y menos la loca de Kodashi…  
-¿Y por qué no quieres que nos molesten?  
-Simplemente no estoy de humor para lidiar con tantas personas tan peculiares, ya tengo bastante con tu compañía…  
-Está bien, ¡¿Oye?!, ¿Qué tengo de peculiar?  
-Ya mejor olvídalo… y dime que sabes de Shampoo…  
-Bueno pues ella se fue con la momia y el pato a la playa a abrir una de sus sucursales, y según me entere de que volverán unos días después del inicio de clases…  
-Suena bien, y de Ukyo...  
-Pues casi lo mismo que Shampoo, solo que ella debió de haber vuelto el viernes o ayer, para preparar sus cosas para la escuela, aparte sabes que por ella no hay tanto problema…  
-Eso espero, amm y sobre Kuno…  
-Me entere que se fue a entrenar kendo a una isla de Japón y vuelve igual unos días después de iniciadas las clases, eso creo yo…  
-Y de su hermana, la loca ¿qué sabes?  
-Ja, de Kodashi, casi lo mismo que Kuno, solo que se fue a un curso de verano a Europa, por eso no se ha aparecido por aquí…  
-Entonces me parece que estaremos bien…  
-Yo creo que sí, oye y no sabes nada de Ryoga…  
-Creo que anda de viaje en un lugar cercano a Tokyo, la última vez nos mandó una postal de por ahí, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Ranma?  
-Nada más. Quería saber algo de aquel cerdo…  
-No le digas así, es nuestro amigo…  
-Lo que digas… vámonos…

Se dirigían al parque platicando cómo los 2 mejores amigos sobre la forma en la que pasaron el verano en el trabajo y demás temas sin importancia. Cuando llegaron al parque. Akane quería un helado y a Ranma igual se le antojo, pero primero se tenía que convertir en chica, a lo que Akane le menciono que esta vez no era necesario, que comieran así su helado, cosa que a Ranma le pareció un poco extraño pero al final accedió y de esta forma lo disfrutaron en una banca en el parque con agradable sombra brindada por un gigantesco cerezo.

Después de terminar su helado, continuaron con su charla en la banca, y luego de un rato acordaron que irían a ver una película al cine en lo que atardecía para ir a comer algo… Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, se detuvieron a saludar al dueño de la fuente de sodas donde trabajaron y este se confundió un poco ya que el chico que acompañaba a Akane se parecía a Ranko, y este le hablaba con demasiada confianza, al final lo dejó pasar por alto y pensó que era agradable el novio de aquella jovencita, pero también se preguntó por Ranko, pero mejor no menciono nada…

Al llegar al cine…

-Bueno Akane, ¿qué película me vas a invitar a ver?  
-¿Yo, invitarte a ti? Pensé que el hombre eras tú…  
-Si lo soy, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños...  
-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si yo compro las entradas, yo escojo la película…  
-Como quieras, no creo que tengas tan malos gustos…  
-¿Ah, no? y ¿qué te parece esa película? (Dijo señalando un cartel de una película que se veía con una trama muy romántica, solo con ver la ilustración y el título, ni ella la quería ver [o tal vez sí], solo era para molestarlo)  
-¿Sabes qué? Mejor yo pago, y escojo la película jejeje…  
-Bueno, que te parece si lo dejamos a la suerte el quien paga y escogemos una película que nos agrade a los dos, que no sea de miedo porque a mí no me agradan y que tampoco sean como la que te acabo de señalar…  
-Si todo menos esa, y ¿qué te haces? No es que solo no te agraden las de miedo, las aborreces, gritas como niña pequeña…  
-Ash Ranma, déjame…  
-Bueno ya, ¿qué escoges cara o cruz?  
-Cruz… (Ranma tira la moneda y la deja caer en el piso)  
-Ja, yo gane, la suerte está de mi lado…  
-Está bien, yo pago…  
-Jaja, ya Akane, yo pago, pero tengo voto preferencial en cual película ver…  
-Seguro elegirás la de miedo…  
-¿Me crees tan malo?  
-Sip…  
-Pues no, veamos esta (Dijo señalando una película de humor animada)…  
-Esta es para niños pequeños Ranma…  
-¿Y qué tiene? A veces quiero revivir la infancia que nunca tuve…  
-Bueno, si tú gustas…  
-Bien, compremos las entradas y unas palomitas…  
-Pero no mucha comida, sino al rato no vamos a querer comer…  
-Habla por ti Akane, de mí no te preocupes…

Compraron sus entradas, luego un "paquete pareja" que contenía 2 refrescos medianos y unas palomitas grandes, escogieron unos lugares un poco atrás, pero en medio para disfrutar de la película plenamente y así pasaron la hora y media que dura esta entre risas y comentarios sobre lo divertida que estaba siendo, aunque Ranma a veces volteaba a ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa de ella discretamente, y también Akane de repente hacia lo mismo, aunque no evitaba reírse de las risas tan infantiles que de repente la película le causaba a Ranma…

Salieron bastante felices del cine por el buen humor de la película, fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial en lo que veían en donde comer, y de repente Akane saco al tema lo siguiente:

-Oye Ranma, y ¿qué quieres de cumpleaños?, pensaba en venir a comprarlo yo sola en la tarde, pero nunca pensé que pasaría esto, entonces si mejor en vez de estar dando vueltas vamos a ver si encontramos algo lindo en las tiendas…  
-Ya te dije Akane que no es necesario, así estoy bien…  
-Oh vamos Ranma, aunque sea algo pequeño, no es que me vaya a gastar todo el dinero en tu regalo.  
-Bueno, vamos a ver que encontramos…

Y así visitaron varias tiendas de diferentes tipos, hasta que llegaron a una deportiva…

-Bueno, espero que aquí si te agrade algo…(Dijo Akane un poco cansada)  
-Yo también así lo espero, es que no me agradaron nada de las otras cosas, un Nintendo 64 aunque es buen entretenimiento, no me llama mucho la atención, ya me imagino a mi papa jugándolo todo el día, eso era lo único que hacia cuando estaba con el niño "enfermizo" en esa gigantesca casa cerca de la playa, que quería un panda y el muy ventajoso se hizo pasar por uno ya que lo trataban como rey…  
-Ya Ranma, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo de eso y lo recuerdas con mucho rencor…  
-Como no hacerlo, si lo cargue desde ahí hasta el Dojo convertido en chica, nunca me había cansado tanto, y el niño ni si quiera estaba enfermo solo era un flojo, no siguió sin descanso alguno…  
-Bueno ya Ranma, mira (Le dijo tomando un Gi negro)  
-Oh si, ya no tenía un Gi desde que mi padre rompió el mío…  
-Sí, últimamente solo entrenabas con una camiseta blanca y tus típicos pantalones.  
-Tienes razón, bueno creo que este sería un regalo muy bueno…  
-Está bien, entonces este será tu regalo, anda ve a probártelo…  
-Así está bien, si me queda, que flojera probármelo ahorita…  
-Si no te queda, ¿tu vienes a cambiarlo?  
-Bueno ya, dámelo, iré a los probadores…

Salió Ranma con el Gi puesto, se veía bastante bien, resaltaba mucho su atractivo y Akane solo pudo sonreír como tonta al verlo. Ranma se percató de esto y solo soltó una sonrisa socarrona y se dirigió a cambiarse de nuevo. Le entrego el Gi a Akane para que pagara y ella antes de dárselo fue por una bolsa de regalo en lo que Ranma esperaba a fuera de la tienda.

-Tardaste un poco.  
-Este, sí, es que estaba consiguiendo una bolsa de regalo…  
-Y ¿para qué? Si ya se lo que es...  
-Porque yo quise dártelo así, ¿algún problema?  
-No no no, así está bien, me gusta más, gracias…  
-Más te vale, bueno busquemos algún lugar para comer…  
-Me parece buena idea, vamos…

Ambos buscaban un buen restaurant en la plaza, echaron un visto a algunos hasta que vieron un pequeño pero agradable bar familiar donde aparte del extenso menú, había música agradable, y decidieron entrar ahí a comer algo acompañados de la música…

Ranma pidió una hamburguesa con papas, pues le llamo la atención la presentación que se veía en la carta, mientras a Akane se le antojo una rica ensalada con queso, fajitas de pechuga, unos cuantos arándanos y pequeños trozos de nueces.

De repente empezó a sonar una canción en inglés, un poco conocida por Ranma ya que antes de salir de vacaciones vio que Daisuke la estaba escuchando al salir de clases y la tarareaba muy felizmente, entonces le pregunto si dejaba que la escuchara, a lo que el accedió, aunque Ranma no entendía nada, le pareció buen ritmo y le pregunto el nombre de la canción para luego buscarla y saber que significaba su letra, al enterarse del significado solo pensó en una cosa, bueno más bien en alguien, aunque se lo guardo para sí…

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

-¿Por qué de repente sonreíste de esa manera, Ranma? (Dijo Akane mientras comía un poco de su ensalada)  
-Oh perdón, estaba recordando que conozco la canción que está ahorita… ("Y que no te lo digo cada día porque soy un cobarde" pensó)…  
-¿Tu? Conocer una canción en inglés, al menos ¿sabes qué significa?  
-Pues sí boba, si no supiera solo sería una canción más como las que han estado anteriormente.  
-Amm, y ¿cómo la conociste?  
-Por Daisuke, un día él la estaba escuchando y vi que estaba muy feliz, entonces me llamo la atención el saber que causaba su sonrisa y fui a ver que hacía y entonces ahí escuche la canción por primera vez, aunque dudo que fuera la canción…  
-¿Por qué dices que dudas que fuera la canción?  
-Pues por lo que quiere decir la letra, seguramente el muy tonto estaba pensando en una chica muy linda…  
-Oh, ya veo, y ¿me puedes decir que significa la letra?  
-Pues no te aseguro que me acuerde de toda…  
-Bueno, desde la siguiente estrofa, quiero que me digas que significa, ¿entendido?  
-Si Akane, aún no se para que la quieres saber pero en fin…

When I see your face  
(Cuando veo tu cara)  
There is not a thing that I would change  
(No hay nada que yo cambiaria)  
Cause you're amazing  
(Porque tú eres impresionante)  
Just the way you are  
(Así como eres)

-Que linda letra, continúa… (Ranma solo asintió)

And when you smile  
(Y cuando sonríes)  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
(El mundo entero se detiene y mira por un momento)  
Cause, girl, you're amazing  
(Porque, niña tu eres impresionante)  
Just the way you are, hey  
(Asi como eres, hey)

-Ese "hey" sonó gracioso en tu voz…  
-Graciosa…

Oh, you know, you know  
(sabes, sabes)  
You know I'd never ask you to change  
(Sabes que yo nunca te pediría que cambies)  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
(Si ser perfecta es lo que buscas)  
Then just stay the same  
(Entonces quédate así)  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
(Así que no te molestes en preguntar si te ves bien)  
You know I'll say  
(Tu sabes lo que diré)

-Bueno Akane, creo que esto sería todo, faltan algunas estrofas pero ya se parecen unas con otras, y hay una que no alcance porque estábamos hablando…  
-Le diré al dueño que la repita ahorita vengo…  
-¿A dónde vas?

Se levantó y la jaló con un poco de fuerza hacia él, entonces sus rostros quedaron muy juntos y poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más, por el ambiente que los rodeaba y la manera en la que han estado juntos todo el día, era obvio lo que están a punto de hacer pero no contaban con la astucia del mesero que estaba pasando y los mojo con un poco de agua mineralizada fría por accidente…

-Disculpen chicos (los volvió a ver) perdonen chicas (Se les quedo mirando raro), disculpen si las interrumpí…  
-No hay problema (Dijo una pelirroja un poco irritada), no tienes de que preocuparte…  
-Como no, si las interrumpí cuando estaban a punto de…  
-De nada, simplemente iba a ver si tenías algo en el ojo, ¿No Akane?  
-Este si, como va a creer Ud. que nos vamos a besar 2 chicas (Dijo muy nerviosa)  
-Me parece raro, porque pensé ver que siempre has estado acompañada de un chico con cabello azabache y ahora estas con una linda pelirroja…  
-Como cree, seguro vio mal ¿Verdad Ranko, que siempre has estado aquí?  
-Sí, ¿Cómo cree que un chico como el que describe iba a estar a punto de besar a alguien como ella?  
-Pues no le veo nada de malo…  
-No la conoce… (Le dijo en susurro, pero alcanzó a escucharlo Akane)…

Akane simplemente le dio una bofetada a la pequeña pelirroja y salió corriendo de ahí, Ranma sé quedo en shock al igual que el mesero. Después de unos cuantos segundos procesando lo que dijo, simplemente le pidió agua caliente al mesero y enfrente de él sin que le importe quien lo estuviera viendo, se convirtió en hombre de nuevo, pagó la cuenta y tomo su regalo, al final salió corriendo pensando "esta vez si te pasaste Saotome"…

La busco por todo el centro comercial, pero no la encontró, estaba deseando nunca haber dicho eso, pero ya era muy tarde… Después de un rato buscándola por los alrededores del centro comercial, se rindió y pensó que ya estaría en casa, estaba a punto de anochecer pues eran las 7 de la noche "la hora en la que salíamos del trabajo" pensó, muy cabizbajo iba en dirección al Dojo, estaba pasando por el parque cuando de repente ve una silueta de una chica a lo lejos, se percató que era donde paso parte del día con Akane, aquella banca debajo del gigantesco cerezo, poco a poco se fue acercando y vio a Akane abrazando sus rodillas y pensó "¿llorando? Vamos no era para tanto"…

Al llegar se le acercó y le dijo.

-Vamos Akane, no era para tanto…  
-Vete de aquí, déjame sola…  
-No me iré de aquí hasta que me acompañes al Dojo…  
-Bien, vámonos…  
-Y me disculpes…  
-Pues entonces estarás aquí por mucho tiempo Ranma…  
-Ya perdóname Akane, en ese momento no sabía lo que decía…  
-Nunca sabes lo que dices Ranma, ya estoy un poco cansada, por un momento creí que finalmente nos besaríamos…  
-¿Te soy sincero?  
-Si es algo malo, mejor guárdatelo…  
-Pues no sé si sea bueno o malo, yo también por un momento pensé tendría el valor de besarte, pero por mi suerte o cosa del destino no sucedió…  
-Pues que mala suerte tenemos entonces ¿no?  
-Así es, en el instante que el mesero nos mojó, pensé en romperle toda la cara, pero me contuve, a lo mejor fue nuestra culpa por alejarnos un poco de nuestra mesita y aparte de todo el lugar era pequeño, y como yo también ya se lo que es ser mesero, sabía que tenemos que estar atentos en todo, pero a veces no se puede y suceden los accidentes…  
-Pues si Ranma… Pero esa no era razón suficiente para hablar así de mí…  
-Si eso ya lo sé de sobra, desde que salí del pequeño shock después de tu cachetada no dejo de pensar que en realidad ahora si te insulte…  
-¿Y qué acaso lo demás que me dices o decías a diario no eran insultos?  
-Pues sí, pero no eran con mala intención, aunque este tampoco, pero pensándolo bien es lo peor que te he dicho…  
-Creo que sí, y no creo poder olvidarlo…  
-Ya Akane discúlpame, ¿ni siquiera lo olvidarías con el maravilloso día que pasamos juntos hoy? Digo este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…  
-Pues sí, no niego que este haya sido un día maravilloso, pero todo lo arruinas con unas simples palabras…  
-En eso tienes razón, yo y mi bocota, en fin ¿no me perdonarías ni haciendo esto?

Se acerca a ella, toma su rostro con sus manos, y entonces finalmente le da un tierno y torpe beso, duraron unos cuantos segundos juntos, pero al final se separaron por la falta de experiencia de ambos…

-No lo sé Ranma, tal vez… (Dijo Akane muy sonrojada)…  
-¿Y si lo hago de nuevo?  
-No Ranma por favor…  
-¿Qué acaso no te gusto? Es la forma en la que beso, es ¿eso verdad?  
-No es eso bobo, aparte no tengo con quien comparar tu beso, para mí fue muy lindo y especial, siempre lo recordare pero primero antes quiero que me prometas una cosa…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que ya no me insultaras en frente de las personas, porque si lo vuelves a hacer y como lo hiciste hoy, ya no te perdonare, o me será muy difícil olvidar lo ocurrido…  
-¿Solo enfrente de las personas?  
-Ni cuando estemos solos…  
-Oh vamos Akane, me conoces sabes que no podré, pero eso sí, enfrente de las personas ya mediré más mis palabras…  
-Bueno cuando estemos solos, te soportare algo, pero no todo, ¿entendido?  
-Pues sí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, ya lo verás…  
-Eso espero Ranma, eso espero, oye y ¿que seremos nosotros de hoy en adelante?  
-Buena pregunta, no podemos estar así enfrente de todos, ya que nuestros padres enseguida nos casarían y eso no es lo que queremos por ahora ¿Cierto?  
-Cierto, primero habrá que saber qué haremos con nuestras vidas…  
-Bueno tú, de mí no espero no espero mucho, solo volverme un artista marcial famoso en todo el mundo…  
-Nada más (Dijo en tono irónico) lo bueno que es lo único que esperas…  
-Ya verás que lo lograré…  
-Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que así sea...  
-Gracias, bueno volviendo al tema, creo que solo será adecuado comportarnos así cuando sepamos que estamos en realidad solos, no vaya a aparecer Nabiki con su cámara, o alguno de nuestros padres, o una de mis prometidas, o Kuno o la loca de Kodashi, no quiero ni imaginarlo…  
-Pues tienes razón, pero será ¿cada cuánto?, será muy pocas las ocasiones que tendremos así…  
-Oh vamos Akane, es la primera vez que nos besamos y ya estás pensando en la siguiente, sé que soy irresistible pero tampoco exageres…  
-Estúpido, tú y tu gran ego…  
-Bueno ya, discúlpame de nuevo, y creo que solo seremos pareja cuando estemos así, solos tú y yo. En frente de todos los demás seremos los mismos de siempre, bueno no los mismos, seremos los mejores amigos…  
-Me parece buena idea Ranma…  
-Bueno hay que aprovechar los 20 min. que faltan para las 8 y regresar al Dojo…  
-¿A qué te refieres con aprovechar?  
-A esto…

Y de nuevo la besó, y de esta manera así pasaron sus últimos minutos en el parque demostrándose un cariño mutuo, a su muy única manera (Nota mía: esto se lo dejo a su imaginación)…

De regreso al Dojo, ambos iban con una gran sonrisa y agarrados de la mano, aunque se soltaron unas cuadras antes de llegar a este…

Cuando entraron a ambos los recibieron con gran entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa, ahí estaba su mama con esa mirada única de ella, tal y como lo esperaba Ranma, cenaron todos en familia una deliciosa comida patrocinada por Nodoka y Kasumi, al final partieron el delicioso pastel que compraron Genma y Soun pues a Nodoka no le dio tiempo de prepararlo.

Antes de retirarse a dormir, entre todos (exceptuando a Akane pues ella ya le había dado su regalo y a su mamá ya que ella compró el suyo con mucha anticipación y amor) le dieron un pequeño regalo a Ranma, el recibió sus 2 regalos con mucho gusto y luego tomo el de Akane para llevárselos a su recamara, el primero en irse a dormir fue Ranma con sus regalos, luego Akane con una gran sonrisa y con muchos pensamientos, después Kasumi y Nabiki hicieron lo propio, Nodoka se fue a la habitación de su hijo pues ya era un poco tarde para que regresara a su casa y los últimos en quedarse en el comedor solo tuvieron una ligera platica que comenzó así:

-Saotome, vio como ambos llegaron con esa gran sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos.  
-Como no notarlo, se veían extremadamente felices Tendo…  
-Yo diría enamorados, esa es la palabra correcta, Saotome…  
-Pues no se Tendo, yo no soy bueno para esas cosas, también se fijó que Ranma llego con una bolsa de regalo…  
-Así es, creo que fue un regalo de mi niña…  
-Eso espero Tendo, creo que al fin uno de nuestros planes ha funcionado, estoy feliz…  
-Pues yo también lo estoy, pero habrá que esperar, no hay que precipitarnos Saotome…  
-Tiene mucha razón Tendo, en fin vamos a dormir…  
-Hasta mañana Saotome…

Continuara…


	3. Perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos

Here we go...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos.**

La mañana siguiente llegó y como era de esperarse todo regresaba a la normalidad, Kasumi desde temprano preparando el desayuno, Nabiki saliendo desde antes para que esos 2 se fueran juntos como siempre, mientras Soun y Genma disfrutaban una taza de té y Akane despertaba a Ranma porque se les hacía tarde…

-Despierta flojo que ya se no hizo tarde. (Le dijo mientras le echaba un poco de agua fría)  
-¿Eh? (Dijo una pelirroja toda mojada, sentándose en el futón mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba)  
-Que ya despiertes Ranma, es nuestro primer día de clases y llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Ya despierta!  
-Perdón, no dormí muy bien anoche, pero dime algo, ¿Dónde quedo la Akane amable que me despertó ayer?  
-Te dije que aprovecharas que era tu cumpleaños…  
-Maldición, hubiera aprovechado más de lo que aproveché…  
-Ja, bueno en fin ya vete a darte un regaderazo que creo que no quieres que una pelirroja sea acosada por un tal "superior Kuno"…  
-Él todavía está de vacaciones, a veces quisiera ser hijo del director, luego recuerdo como es y recapacito, pero después recuerdo a mi padre, y pues no hay a quien irle…  
-Gracioso, anda apúrate, en lo que ayudo a Kasumi a guardar nuestro almuerzo para el receso.  
-Está bien, solo espero que aún recuerdes algo de la Akane de ayer, ella me caía mejor.  
-Intentare recordar. (Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de su habitación)

Ranma se alisto lo más rápido posible para irse con Akane a la escuela, y así se dirigieron juntos a su primer día de clases, como siempre, él en la valla y ella en la banqueta, platicando como dos buenos amigos, solo con una pequeña diferencia sin peleas y discusiones por la mínima provocación de Ranma.

Y pasaron su primer día de clases de una manera muy amena, junto con todos sus compañeros que notaron la mejora en la relación de aquellos dos, aunque no mencionaron nada enfrente de ellos. Y así esas horas en la escuela se convirtieron en días y luego semanas, hasta que llego el primer mes cumplido después del inicio de clases.

Cada semana, elegían un día y se daban una pequeña escapada a un pequeño pueblo con un ambiente muy familiar y tranquilo, donde ellos 2 podían disfrutar de su relación de pareja, sin que los molestara nadie más, ya que esa era su principal preocupación aunque había algo que los incomodaba, un recuerdo que a veces venía a la mente de ambos…

 _Flashback_

Mientras regresaban de su primer día de clases, ambos iban platicando de los acontecimientos del día anterior y como lo tomaron…

-Oye Ranma, ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer?… (Dijo volteando a ver el horizonte, de pronto le llamo más la atención que aquellos ojos azules que la voltearon a ver mientras hablaba)  
-Ammm, pues si Akane, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quisieras saber?  
-Pues, dime ¿porque tu cambio de actitud conmigo?  
-Emm, no es un cambio de actitud completo, no sé lo que pasó, supongo que todo el verano conviviendo, avivo un poco esa, amm… chispa que nunca tuvimos o muy pocas veces hubo antes de nuestra casi boda, después de esta solo convivíamos lo necesario, aparte tú fuiste la que comenzó con todo esto, con la manera que me despertaste y lo insistente que estabas por regalarme algo, no sé… supongo que si tú te comportas así conmigo puedo ser más amable y podremos llevar una relación lo más normal posible cuando esté a nuestro alcance… (Hablaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos y los veía)  
-Suena bien, vente vamos a sentarnos en aquel árbol para platicar más cómodos (Ranma se sube de un brinco a una rama y después ayuda a Akane a hacer lo propio) Ya está, oye y ¿cómo te pasaste tu cumple?  
-Estupendo, al fin tuve el valor de besar a la chica que me gusta después de vivir bajo el mismo techo durante casi un año y aparte de eso tengo un nuevo Gi, otras 3 camisas de parte de mi madre y unas ricas galletas de parte de todos los demás, supongo que esto de festejar los cumpleaños es bueno…  
-Me alegro por ti Ranma, oye y ¿que sientes por mí?  
-Akane… estás viendo que apenas y pude besarte por primera vez y quieres que abra mis sentimientos como si fuera tan fácil…  
-No quiero presionarte Ranma, pero desde esa vez en Jusenkyo, lo que dijiste… después como el día de la boda lo negaste todo, no se… desde ese día tengo la duda de que si lo que dijiste es verdad y no encuentro mejor momento para preguntarlo que este…  
-¿Qué dije? ("¿Porque lo sigues negando?, estabas a punto de perderla y lo dijiste, pero pudo ser simple reacción al momento ¿no?, o será ¿verdad?" pensó.)  
-Pues eso Ranma… lo que respondí cuando me preguntaste "¿Por qué de repente decidiste que sí querías casarte conmigo?" y yo tenía puesto ese lindo vestido estilo occidental, después lo negaste y luego termino en discusión y el resto es historia… ("Y luego por varias noches lloré por saber que no era correspondida, pero ahorita tengo esperanza" pensó.)  
-Lo de q-que… ¿si t-te amo? (Dijo tartamudeando)  
-Creo que sí…  
-Yo nunca dije eso…  
-¡Claro que lo dijiste!  
-Bueno ya… hay que calmarnos, vamos a discutir de nuevo y ya llevamos algo de tiempo sin hacerlo…  
-Tienes razón, entonces, ¿no me amas? ("Necesito que me lo digas, para sentirme segura de mi misma y poder decirlo abiertamente" rondaba su cabeza esa idea…)  
-No, no te amo… ("Vamos díselo, ¿Qué te cuesta?, no es tan difícil, ya lo hiciste una vez, pero si ¿ella no te ama?, ¿Por qué eres tú el que tiene que dar ese gran paso?, tú ya la besaste… será mejor a esperar que ella me lo diga, algo así como "Oh que triste, porque yo a ti si te amo" no debe ser tan complicado, ya con eso me sentiré cómodo y podre decirle lo que siento realmente" pensó)  
-Ranma… (Dijo con la voz quebrada, luego pensó "Vamos reponte Akane, tu orgullo no va a dejar vencerte", él solo la miraba con los ojos sorprendido por su tono de voz), Me alegro, porque yo tampoco te amo a ti… (Dijo, ya repuesta)  
-¿Quién va a amar a una chica…? ("´Pecho plano, poco atractiva como tú´… Cállate, lo vas a arruinar aún más y se lo prometiste" Pensó y luego recapacito)  
-A una chica ¿qué Ranma?...  
-Tan como tú…  
-¿Cómo yo?  
-Sí, tan bonita y a la vez testaruda…  
-Bueno como sea, entonces supongo que ya se fue al caño todo lo que sucedió ayer…  
-No…  
-Dime 3 buenas razones para aceptar tu respuesta monosilábica…  
-Pues, aunque no te ame, me gustas y hay un sentimiento por ti… un cariño especial, pasamos el tiempo muy bien juntos si no estamos peleando y supongo que al menos hay que intentarlo… (Hablaba mientras mantenía baja la mirada)…  
-Supongo que también tengo un sentimiento por ti, es más creo que hasta te quiero… (Dijo con una sonrisa un poco apagada, pues no era lo que esperaba).  
-Ya ves Akane, no todo está perdido, que al menos esto no quede entre nosotros si no llega a funcionar, ya después de algunos años, y sí seguimos juntos con ya un amor establecido, supongo que ya sería tiempo de planear nuestra boda…  
-Tienes razón, antes no, por eso hay que mantener muy en secreto nuestra relación para que nadie se entere…  
-Pues sí, será difícil, pero si lo superamos, no habrá dudas de que nuestros padres hicieron bien al comprometernos antes de que incluso naciéramos…  
-Bueno, supongo que aquí terminan las dudas que tenía…  
-En algún momento teníamos que hablar de esto…  
-Pues sí, mejor ahora…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, viendo a las personas pasar sobre sus pies, y casi sin hacer contacto entre miradas, era un momento un poco tenso y el primero en romper el silencio fue Ranma…

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a casa…  
-Sí, Kasumi ya debe de estar por terminar la comida…  
-¿Qué te parece si después de comer, subimos al techo a comer algunas galletas que me regalaron?  
-Me parece buena idea…  
.Bueno así será, una hora después de comer tocaré a tu ventana para comerlas juntos en el techo…  
-Está bien…  
-Si es que mi papá aún no se las come…  
-Jajaja, ya me lo imagino convertido en panda y tú en chica persiguiéndolo por toda la casa…  
-Esperemos que no… ¿Oye que vas a hacer con tu dinero?  
-No sé, supongo que ahorrarlo para la universidad o cosas que necesite para la escuela…  
-Bueno, yo le daré mi dinero a tu papá, espero que al menos le sirva de algo…  
-Nunca me lo imagine de ti, pensaba que era broma…  
-Pues aunque no lo creas me siento mal por todo lo que sucedió aquel día y como termino el Dojo…  
-Ay Ranma… me alegro que pienses en ayudar a mi padre con las deudas…  
-Aparte si me quedo con el dinero, lo más seguro es que Nabiki ya lo tenga en menos de un mes…  
-Jejeje, mi hermanita, no había pensado en ella, creo que yo también le daré el dinero a mi padre…  
-Sería lo mejor que ambos le diéramos el dinero, así se vería compromiso en ayudar de parte de los dos, pero no todo, hay que guardar muy bien un poco para ver en que lo gastamos…  
-Si yo creo que con ¾ partes de lo que ganamos cada quien, estará bien…  
-Sí, será lo mejor, así tendremos dinero para nosotros…  
-Bueno ahora si vámonos, ayúdame a bajar…  
-De acuerdo. (De un brinco bajo del árbol con Akane en brazos)

Llegaron al Dojo, comieron y después de hablar y comer galletas, fueron con Soun que estaba practicando un poco para no perder condición mientras Genma estaba dormido en su recamara. Ambos se acercaron al papa de Akane, le ofrecieron el dinero y el entre lágrimas lo aceptó, ambos se fueron felices de ahí y continuaron con lo que restaba del día…

 _Fin del Flashback._

Un mes después de esa platica, aunque iba en muy buen camino su relación, Ranma tenía una idea que a veces lo distraía de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento, así que fue con su mejor amiga, ¿Quién más para confiarle algo tan único?, así que ese sábado después de desayunar y estar un rato con Akane, saldría con dirección al U-chan's…

-Bueno Akane, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en unos momentos, nos vemos al rato…  
-Está bien, nada más no tardes tanto y no vayas con ninguna de tus prometidas.  
-Este, no… llego e horas a más tardar y por favor por lo que más quieras no ayudes a Kasumi en la cocina, no tardo… (Decía mientras se alejaba de Akane con una sonrisa fingida)  
-Bobo, nada más sigue haciendo esas bromitas y verás…

Cuando volteo a verlo, ya se había ido, simplemente estaba ella sola junto al televisor y cada quien en lo suyo, mientras Ranma iba en camino a su destino iba pensando en como empezar la conversación y esperaba que el local de Ukyo estuviera vacío para que no fueran molestados…

-Hola U-chan… (Dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra donde atendía la cocinera).  
-Que alegría de verte Ran-chan, ya tenía tiempo que no venías, creo que desde antes de salir de vacaciones el ciclo pasado…  
-Jejeje, sí, tu sabes que no pudimos salir de vacaciones y pues tú estabas allá y yo con Akane trabajando aquí…  
-Si de algo me enteré cuando llegué… (Decía mientras se paraba y empezaba a cerrar el local, pues el ultimo cliente se fue justo después de la llegada de Ranma, para no ser molestados), y ¿cómo te pasaste las vacaciones a lado de Akane, todo el tiempo, en casa y el trabajo?  
-("Vaya, ella saco el tema sin necesidad de que yo haya dicho algo" pensaba mientras iba a comenzar a hablar) Pues que te digo U-chan, bien, supongo que nos llevamos mejor y pues solo nos veían como dos amigas trabajando…  
-¿Trabajaste como pelirroja? Necesito una mesera así de atractiva para atraer más clientes… Recuerdo cuando llegó Tsubasa y compitieron para ver quien vendía más okonomiyakis, a ti nadie de la escuela te compro porque sabían que eras tú, pero tu gran espíritu de competencia hizo que te vistieras de conejita sexy y conseguiste venderlos más rápido que Tsubasa, pero Akane te detuvo justo cuando ibas a terminar…  
-Sí y luego llegaste tú a salvarme, comprando tu propio okonomiyaki…  
-Pues sí, no iba a dejar que ganara Tsubasa, si al que quiero es a ti…  
-Ejem…respecto a eso, no sé como decírtelo… ¡Al fin besé a Akane!...  
-¡¿Qué?!, vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, pero vamos, dime como pasó… ("Estoy triste, pero contenta por ti, amor…" pensaba)  
-¿No estas enojada?...  
-Te confieso que me tomo por sorpresa, pero antes que nada tu eres mi mejor amigo…  
-Me agrada escuchar eso U-chan, exactamente por eso vine contigo, creo que eres la persona a la que más confianza le tengo, aparte de mi madre, eres la única que lo sabe y como siempre estas apoyándome en todo, supongo que tengo un gran soporte aquí a tu lado…  
-Y siempre lo tendrás… Pero dime como pasó, no se habrán besado como chicas ¿verdad?  
-¡No!... Que cosas dices U-chan, pues verás el domingo antes de entrar a clases era mi cumpleaños… (Le contó todo, exceptuando detalles, pero lo hizo desde que amaneció y hasta que se fue a dormir, pues le era grato recordar ese día).  
-Pues,,, me alegro mucho por ti Ran-chan, supuse que algún día te ibas a animar, pues desde siempre ha habido química entre ustedes, no como tú y yo, o tú y Shampoo, y para que mencionar a Kodashi jejeje…  
-También ese era el punto al que quería llegar, no sé si solo es química o es algo más…  
-Algo más ¿cómo qué?  
-No sé, también el día después de que sucedió todo eso, tuvimos una plática un poco incomoda…  
-Incomoda en ¿qué sentido?, ámbito sexual…  
-¡No! como crees…  
-Espérame déjame terminar, no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso… entonces ya quedo claro que no fue acerca de intimidad, supongo que algo más que te hace comportar como niño pequeño, son los sentimientos mi estimado Ran-chan…  
-Y de nuevo das en clavo, creo que eres una de las personas que me conoce más…  
-No por nada te llevo conociendo desde que éramos pequeños…  
-Bueno, con respecto a la plática, me hizo varias preguntas, pero la que más me inquietó, fue de que si la amaba…  
-Mmm, bueno y que le respondiste a ella…  
-Que no, obviamente…  
-Bueno, era lo que me esperaba, ("Me va a doler saber la respuesta de la siguiente pregunta, pero si él es feliz con ella, ¿Qué más da?, que se joda Ukyo" pensó…)  
-Ahora respóndeme a mí, ¿la amas?  
-Sí… bueno no… ¡Ay! Ya no sé…  
-Piensa claro lo que me vas a decir, conforme a tu respuesta sabré lo que tengo que decirte, si dices eso, no tengo la mínima idea de que decir…  
-Es que en realidad no sé, no niego que ahora ella es la persona que más me interesa en el mundo, haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero también esta esa inseguridad de que tampoco ella me dice nada, ella también me dijo que no me amaba, eso no me agrada nada a mí, por eso dudo lo que siento, pienso que podrá haber lo que sea entre nosotros, pero si no hay confianza y seguridad entre ambos, todo se irá al caño…  
-En parte tienes razón, en otra parte no, mira lo único que te puedo decir, es que le des tiempo al tiempo, y si ella es para ti, no importa lo que suceda entre ustedes, siempre estarán juntos. Pero ya ve aclarando esa cabecita que tienes, la tienes hecha un caos…  
-Lo sé, nunca se me había complicado tanto la vida, siempre había sido, entrenar, dormir y buscar algo que comer con mi padre, así de simple era mi vida, mientras ahora… ¿Por qué son tan complicadas las mujeres?  
-Jajaja, le estas preguntando a una, ¿te has dado cuenta?… No sé, cada mujer es un mundo, no sé lo que está pensando Akane, o lo que pensaba… Supongo que esta igual de confundida que tú…  
-¿Tú crees?  
-No sé sinceramente, pero es lo más seguro y como tú dices mientras no haya confianza y seguridad entre ustedes, supongo que no avanzaran mucho, pero no pierden nada intentándolo… (Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba "Y comunicación, pero ya he dicho mucho, y tampoco te voy a mandar directo a los brazos de Akane…")  
-Es lo mismo que le dije, que no perdíamos nada, aunque si es molesto estar escondiéndonos de todos…  
-Bueno, excepto de mí…  
-En fin, gracias U-chan, gracias por escucharme, tengo que irme…  
-¿Tan pronto?  
-Hemos estado hablando cerca de una hora, aparte le dije a Akane que no tardaría mucho…  
-Akane, siempre Akane, porque no te quedas un rato más y te preparo un okonomiyaki como te gusta, y después vamos al centro comercial a comprarte algo por tu cumpleaños, más vale tarde que nunca…  
-No es necesario, enserio, gracias U-chan…  
-Oh, vamos hombre, Akane siempre te tiene, ¿no puedes pasar un rato más con tu amiga?  
-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero lo del regalo no es necesario…  
-Si yo quiero regalarte algo, lo haré…  
-Enserio ¿así son todas las mujeres?  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Olvídalo, ocurrencias mías, pero bueno, entonces que sea un doble especial…  
-Enseguida sale…

Ambos seguían hablando mientras Ranma acababa de comer, pero ahora de Ukyo y como se pasó sus vacaciones en la playa trabajando. Terminó, Ukyo cerró el local y se dirigieron al centro comercial, antes de pasar a las tiendas a ver algún regalo para Ranma, se detuvieron a comprar un helado, igual patrocinado por Ukyo. Después de dar varias vueltas al centro comercial, Ukyo ya estaba desesperada porque Ranma no se decidía que regalo quería…

-Y eso que yo soy la mujer…  
-¿Eh?  
-Nada, solo que te tardas mucho en escoger un regalo, solo elige algo que necesites o que te guste, ya llevamos aquí mucho tiempo…  
-Jejeje, lo siento… creo que necesito un nuevo portafolios para la escuela…  
-Bien, gracias, vamos por uno.

Lo compraron, uno sencillo, negro y era de piel, a Ranma le gusto, y a Ukyo aunque hubiera preferido alguno de otro color, pues estaba conforme con que a Ranma le gustara. Regresaron del centro comercial y ya casi era la hora de la comida en el Dojo, a Ranma se le paso muy rápido el tiempo, se despidió de su mejor amiga con un abrazo y luego se fue corriendo, mientras Ukyo soltó una lagrima solitaria y regresó a abrir su local, para seguir con las ventas.

Ranma llegó y lo primero en lo que se fijo era ver si Akane estaba cerca de la entrada o de algún lugar para llegar directo a su habitación sin ser visto por ella, pues tenía miedo al interrogatorio del que sería sometido, todo iba bien hasta que casi al terminar las escaleras, salió Akane con las manos en la cintura con un aura un poco enojada…

-Rayos (Dijo entre dientes).  
-¿En dónde estabas mi querido Ranma?  
-Je, Akane, pues ("Le digo la verdad o simplemente invento algo, es que se lo diría pero se ve tan enojada, que tengo miedo…") estaba viendo algo que hacer y se me pasó el tiempo…  
-¿Y ese portafolios que traes?  
-("Bueno ya, que sea lo que Dios quiera, se lo diré, supongo que eso es tener confianza ¿no?…") Me lo regalo U-chan…  
-Estúpido, con que estuviste todo este tiempo con Ukyo, ya me lo imaginaba… (Ya estaba preparando su mazo para golpearlo y Ranma solo cerró los ojos)…

Y así Ranma sale volando con todo y regalo por los cielos de Nerima y una Akane muy enojada se dirige a su habitación…

Llegó de nuevo al Dojo un poco golpeado y sucio, acomodo sus útiles escolares en su nuevo portafolios y se dio una ducha rápida antes de bajar a comer. Mientras comían, se respiraba un ambiente tenso, Soun y Genma estaban un poco preocupados, mientras Nabiki disfrutaba ver esas miradas tan imponentes de Akane hacia Ranma, y Kasumi, bueno ella solo estaba un poco inquieta por esos 2. Terminaron de comer, Ranma para quedar un poco bien ayudó a Kasumi en alzar la mesa y a lavar los platos…

-Oye Kasumi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Claro Ranma, pregunta con confianza.  
-¿Por qué Akane es tan impulsiva?  
-Ay, incluso a veces yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero así es su carácter Ranma, y creo que es un defecto muy característico de ella.  
-Vaya que lo es, no deja que le explique nada, cuando empiezo a abrir la boca ya estoy en el cielo de Nerima…  
-Jejeje, creo que ya estás acostumbrado, su carácter es muy difícil…  
-Pues sí, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus golpes, pero imagínate que golpee a alguien que no sea yo, lo mata…  
-No creo que a nadie más lo golpee así, tú tienes algo especial que hace que ella se descontrole más de lo esperado…  
-Ja, algo especial… supongo que le caigo muy mal…  
-No creo que sea eso.  
-Entonces ¿Qué es?  
-No sé, pregúntaselo a ella…  
-Oh, vamos tu dijiste que preguntara lo que quisiera…  
-Pues sí, se la respuesta Ranma, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, por eso te digo que le preguntes a ella.  
-Bueno gracias Kasumi, ya acabe de lavar los platos, nos vemos.  
-Está bien, y no dejes de hablar con Akane.  
-Lo intentaré…

Pasó dos horas entrenando, mientras Akane estuvo ese tiempo intentando resolver un problema de geometría analítica, pero no la dejaba pensar bien el saber que Ranma estuvo mucho tiempo con Ukyo. Después de entrenar Ranma fue a la ventana de Akane y toco…

-Sé que estás ahí…  
-Vete, estoy molesta contigo…  
-Pero ¿Por qué? Si no hice nada malo, aparte creo que ya fue suficiente castigo el golpe que me diste cuando llegué… anda déjame entrar.  
-Está bien. (Entró y se sentó a lado de ella) ¿Qué quieres?  
-Nada, venía a disculparme, pero luego recordé que no hice nada malo y ahora solo vine a que tú te disculparas conmigo.  
-Ja, ¿yo? pedirte una disculpa a ¿ti?  
-Así es, aunque no me duelen tus golpes de niña, supongo que merezco que me ofrezcas una disculpa, ya que no me dejas hablar y solo me pegas…  
-¿Entonces no te duelen mis golpes de "niña"? (Decía mientras se tronaba lo nudillos)  
-Jeje, ya cálmate, no quiero volver a visitar el cielo de Nerima… mira si no te disculpas, lo entiendo, pero yo solo vine a decirte que pase la tarde con Ukyo solamente hablando como los dos mejores amigos que somos porque ya tenía mucho que no hablaba así con ella, y luego salió el tema de mi cumpleaños y quiso regalarme algo, y le dije lo mismo que a ti, que no era necesario pero insistió…  
-Y tu muy dejadote ¿no?  
-Pues ella quiso, yo ¿qué?, bueno y ya después fuimos a comprar mi regalo al centro comercial, pero solo visitamos las tiendas, no hicimos nada más, ni comprar un helado, ni comer en algún restaurant y menos ir al cine, solo fuimos por mi maletín y ya…  
-Mmm, no sé porque no te creo del todo, pero lo dejaré pasar por alto y ya discúlpame Ranma por golpearte sin sentido…  
-No era tan difícil decirlo ¿verdad?  
-Ya cállate, y ya sal de mi recamara…  
-Está bien, pero antes deja hago algo…

La besó, aunque Akane lo tomo por sorpresa, no tardó mucho en corresponder dicho beso, pero después de algunos minutos muy satisfactorios ya que tenían días que no juntaban sus labios, decidieron parar, pues estaban en casa, hay demasiada gente…

* * *

 _Dos años después…_

Durante dos años pasaron infinidad de cosas entre esos 2, rieron, lloraron, se quisieron, disfrutaron, sufrieron, en fin 2 años se dicen fácil, pero en cuanto a vivencias son muchas y más en un entorno como el que rodea a aquellos dos, peleas por la otra prometida de Ranma (Shampoo) pues Ukyo ya lo había aceptado desde aquella platica que tuvieron, aparte de que se enteraba de casi cualquier avance o retroceso que hubiera en la relación de ellos, pues era un gran soporte de Ranma.

Kodashi por otra parte era tan molesta que decidieron ignorarla completamente, y después de un tiempo se dio por vencida y busco otros amores, Kuno, él si era persistente con la chica de la trenza y Akane, pero entro a la universidad y el acoso cada vez era menor, ya que decidió irse a una Universidad especializada en artes marciales en una isla de Japón y solo iba de vez en cuando de visita.

Nabiki al terminar su estancia en Furinkan decidió irse hasta la Universidad de Osaka pues ahí encontró el mejor plan de estudios para su carrera que quería "Administración de empresas", aunque su papá no quiso que se fuera al final termino cediendo pues era lo que quería su hija, le dio su bendición y dinero para que se sustentará uno meses en lo que buscaba donde establecerse, aunque fácil con lo que tenía ahorrado pudo no haber trabajado 1 año, pero pronto encontró empleo como recepcionista en una empresa de viajes y rento un departamento mediano a 40 min de la universidad, no le iba nada mal a la mediana de las Tendo y en vacaciones visitaba a su familia o fines de semana largos.

Ahora es el turno del eterno chico perdido, él seguía con la obsesión de Akane, cada que llegaba a Nerima por casualidad iba cargado de regalos para su amada, aunque esto no le agradaba a Ranma, la mayoría de las veces lo dejaba pasar por alto, pues él sabía que a pesar de todo lo que siente su "mejor amigo" por su novia solamente a sus ojos, para todos los demás seguía siendo solo su prometida por parte de sus padres, él la respetaba ante todo como gran artista marcial que era y no la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera. Aunque cualquier pretexto era bueno para iniciar una pelea con Ryoga y ver cuánto han mejorado con sus entrenamientos de ambos. Aunque con P-chan era otra la historia, por más que Ranma intentaba evitar que durmiera con Akane y estuviera gran parte del día con ella, le era imposible, ese cerdo era una de las principales razones de las peleas entre esos dos, así que Nabiki en una de sus visitas express decidió ayudar a esos dos a mejorar su relación según ella, así que se llevó a un drogado cerdito en su mochila con dirección a Osaka, aunque nunca supo lo que le esperaba al llegar… Así que ya no fue problema para esos 2 los últimos meses.

El Dr. Tofú después de otras 3 visitas de su madre, le empezó a perder el miedo a Kasumi, ya no se ponía tan nervioso y controlaba más sus emociones, el plan de su madre estaba resultando, empezaron a salir, y unos meses después de la partida de Nabiki, se hicieron novios, tenían una relación bastante estable y bonita, el Dr, Tofú la convenció de que estudiara por la tardes una carrera técnica como lo es enfermería, comenzó sus estudios y ya solo le faltaban 2 años para terminar, mientras Soun veía como se realizaba su hija, estaba feliz de que consiguió un buen hombre que la alentó a seguir estudiando, pero no quería que se fuera de su lado, aunque para él, si eso llegaría a suceder sería en un futuro lejano.

Shampoo y su bisabuela seguían en Nerima, esa vieja momia no se rendiría hasta ver a su bisnieta casada con Ranma o en su defecto a Ranma casándose con alguien más, aunque para todos Ranma tenía el compromiso formal con la pequeña de las Tendo, pero ella no le daba la mínima importancia ya que para sus ojos tenían la misma relación Akane y Ranma de solo dos muchachitos que comparten la mayor parte del tiempo y por orgullo no le daban oportunidad al amor, aunque en parte seguía así la relación entre esos 2. Y Shampoo cada oportunidad era buena para ir con su "airen" a provocarlo un poco, o simplemente a ofrecerle comida o muy de vez en cuando intentar un hechizo, pero Akane siempre estaba atenta cuando cierta chinita estaba cerca…

Ukyo a pesar de enterarse de que Ranma ya estaba con Akane, después de algunos meses ya no le dio mucha importancia y siguió ella sola, estudiando en la preparatoria Furinkan junto con Ranma y Akane, aunque se comportaban como amigos en la escuela, varios veces los llego a cubrir cuando se salían un poco de sus casillas, más que nada lo hacía por Ranma y la confianza que le tenía este. Aparte de estudiar, trabajaba en su restaurante en compañía de Konatsu que a pesar de que él la quería, a ella le parecía un poco raro y solo lo consideraba como amigo, "ya iba a llegar su príncipe azul" pensaba. Con relación a Shampoo ya evitaba casi cualquier pelea con esta, la amazona al principio se confundió pero después pensó que era una menos.

Soun y Genma ya extrañaban a su maestro, nunca pensaron llegar a extrañarlo, pero después de su regreso y luego de que él se fuera sin avisar, les pareció algo raro, varias tardes se sentaban a platicar las aventuras que tuvieron de jóvenes con el maestro o incluso a esta edad con Ranma y Akane incluidos, ese viejo libidinoso a pasar de todo lo echaban de menos. Genma seguía viviendo en el Dojo pues su hijo todavía seguía siendo el heredero, aunque ya estaban tardando mucho a su parecer.

Mientras Nodoka iba varias veces a la semana de visita para ir a ver a su hijo principalmente, a su marido y a la familia Tendo. Un día la invitaron a que se quedara a vivir ahí, incluso Ranma casi la convenció pero ella al final de cuentas no acepto, sus motivos debió de tener. Ella estaba casi segura que su hijo torcería el brazo con la pequeña de las Tendo, aunque ya sospechaba algo.

Akane, ella cada día quería más a Ranma, cada día eran menos sus discusiones y cada cita nueva que tenían fuera de Nerima era más divertida pues ya tenían dinero para ir a otros lugares, Todas las vacaciones que tuvieron en esos 2 años, trabajaron en aquella fuente de sodas donde comenzó todo, y siempre juntaban una buena cantidad de dinero para ellos que sabía distribuir muy bien Akane para aprovecharlo al máximo. Aunque seguía con la duda acerca de los sentimientos de Ranma, ya estaba pensando en dejar de lado su orgullo y decirle que lo amaba.

La relación con Ukyo era "buena", aunque no le parecía nada bueno que Ranma le haya dicho sobre lo suyo, agradecía todo lo que hizo por ellos en la escuela, y a veces conversaban como buenas amigas. Con Shampoo era exactamente igual, rivales de amor…

Ranma disfrutaba mucho estar con Akane, pues cuando no se enojaba era muy linda, atenta y atractiva, aunque pensó que en esos años cambiaría su forma de vestir, pero no lo hizo, seguía con los mismos vestidos de niña buena que tanto la caracterizan, aunque también esa era una parte de ella que le encantaba, su inocencia que desprendía. Después de tanto tiempo aún no le decía eso tan importante, pensaba "un te amo no es tan difícil de decir", pero por alguna o otra cosa se le olvidaba o simplemente lo dejaba pasar por alto, también seguía con su pensamiento que a lo mejor ella es la que debe de dar ese gran paso…

Conservaba una excelente amistad con Ukyo y a veces rondaba por su cabeza que hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Akane y su padre hubiera cumplido con la promesa de llevarse a Ukyo, tal vez ya estuviera casado con ella, pues no le era indiferente, también era hermosa y cuando se vestía como mujer se veía espectacular, también le tenía mucha confiaza, aparte de todo era una de las personas que conocía que cocinaban tan delicioso como Kasumi o su madre, pensaba "que hombre se puede resistir a estar con alguien como ella… Tal vez yo, por mi marimacho" aunque después borraba esos pensamientos ya que tenía en la cabeza a una Akane con un mazo y él volando por los cielos.

* * *

Un mes antes de acabar su estancia en Furinkan, era Sábado y Akane dijo que iba salir con sus amigas desde muy temprano, mientras Ranma salió la tarde anterior con el pretexto de un viaje express de entrenamiento a las montañas, pues estaba esperando a Akane en Tokyo, en la estación de trenes, ya que decidieron tener su cita de esa semana ahí, en esa capital mundial. A la llegada de Akane…

-Tardaste mucho boba…  
-¿Qué querías? ¿qué me fuera desde ayer contigo?  
-Pudiste haber dicho que ibas a dormir a la casa de una de tus amigas…  
-¿Para qué Ranma?  
-Pues no sé, nos pudimos haber divertido desde anoche aquí en Tokyo…  
-¿Qué me estas insinuando?  
-¿Yo? Nada, solo que me aburrí mucho desde que llegue a Tokyo, ya no sabía que hacer, ni rente una habitación en un hotel, me quede a dormir en un parque en mi tienda, comí lo que me puso Kasumi y después perdí mi tiempo leyendo un libro hasta que me dormí, ¿sabes lo aburrido que tengo que estar para que empiece a leer?  
-Si me lo imagino… y ¿qué leíste?  
-Un libro que me recomendó una chica muy linda y amable a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí en la librería donde trabajaba se llama "La tregua" de un autor latinoamericano.  
-Con que chica linda ¿Eh?  
-¿Fue todo lo que escuchaste?  
-Cállate, mejor vete con esa chica linda a que te recomiende más libros.  
-Tienes razón, leí un ¼ del libro y me agrado, ahorita vengo, pero ahora le pediré un libro de ciencia ficción.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Seguramente ya abrieron, son las 10 de la mañana…  
-Tu no vas a ninguna parte…  
-Pero tú me dijiste… ("Es gracioso verte así" pensaba)  
-Y ¿porque compraste esa novela romántica? (Decía mientras leía la sinopsis del libro)  
-Es que le comente a la chica que no conocía mucho de libros, que me recomendara uno que a ella le gustara mucho, supongo que es uno de sus preferidos porque se despidió de mi con una gran sonrisa y diciéndome que lo "disfrutará"…  
-Sabes que, mejor me regreso, estas muy insoportable ahorita…  
-Jajaja, ya Akane, solo estoy jugando un poco, pero si es bueno el libro, supongo que tengo que pasar a la librería a darle las gracias a la chica.  
-Y sigues…  
-Jajaja, bueno ya, te lo regalo, ya fue suficiente sobre el tal Santomé…  
-¿Santomé?  
-Así se apellida el protagonista, se parece mucho a mi apellido Saotome-Santomé, ¿no crees?  
-Gracioso, ni creas que cambiando de tema se me va a olvidar como me estuviste tratando desde que llegue…  
-Ya discúlpame Akane, pero a veces es divertido molestarte, pero en fin, ¿Quieres o no libro? Sino para regalarlo a alguien más…  
-No…  
-Ah bueno, mira esa chica que va pasando, se ve que le gusta leer, espérame tantito deja se lo ofrezco, seguramente no se negara…  
-Ya Ranma, deja de molestarme…  
-Bueno, te pregunto por segunda ocasión ¿lo quieres o no?  
-Está bien, dámelo, lo leeré…  
-Tan fácil que era decir eso, ten… Bueno vamos a desayunar que ya tengo hambre, (Decía mientras se frotaba el estómago), a unas calles de aquí hay un pequeño restaurant de comida china, se me antojo un poco de ramen…  
-Bien vamos, tiene mucho que no comemos…

Desayunaron y platicaron un poco sobre su último mes que estarían en la escuela, después decidieron visitar el Museo Nacional de Tokyo mientras caminaban para llegar a su destino compraron un helado para disfrutar más el camino, aunque Ranma no quería ir porque pensaba que se aburriría, Akane lo convenció con uno que otro beso. Llegaron y estuvieron viendo todo lo que alcanzaron a ver hasta las cuatro de la tarde, que ya decidieron irse a un parque cercano a esperar en una banca platicando, mientras les comenzaba a dar hambre para comer en algún otro lugar.

-Y ¿cómo te la pasaste en el museo Ranma?  
-¿Te soy sincero o quedo bien?  
-Ash, solo dime que no te gusto…  
-No es que no me haya gustado, me agrado ver tantas cosas de diferentes épocas, pero son muchísimas y me aburrí después de un rato…  
-Pues yo no me aburrí, me gustó mucho, debemos de venir más seguido para seguir con el recorrido, que no se hace en unas horas como nosotros lo hicimos.  
-Tal vez luego…  
-No me tires de loca, ¿Qué te pasa?...  
-No es eso, es enserio, tal vez luego vengamos de nuevo…  
-Más te vale, bueno y ¿qué hacemos?  
-Yo creo que lo que toda pareja normal haría… esto…

Estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando una cuchara voladora los separa de repente, y a lo lejos se ve una Shampoo muy enojada…

-¿Qué rayos paso?  
-No sé, pero ¿estás bien Akane?  
-Supongo que sí, ¿Quién nos habrá molestado?  
-Yo… (Dijo Shampoo cuando llegaba enfrente de ambos de un brinco).  
-Shampoo, no es lo que parece…  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que ser Ranma?  
-Solo veníamos a ver la universidad ¿no Akane?  
-Este sí, ya ves que en un mes acabamos la prepa…  
-Ya no mentir ambos, Shampoo saber que ustedes estar aquí para un cita.  
-¿Acaso seguiste a Akane?  
-No, Bisabuela mandar a Shampoo al restaurant donde ustedes desayunar a comprar algunas cosas para comida del Neko Hanten, desde ahí Shampoo verlos, y seguirlos desde ese momento. Shampoo ya no soportar ver a airen besar a chica violenta, por eso lanzar cuchara.  
-Bueno ya, Ranma y yo somos pareja, ¿Algún problema?  
-Si Shampoo tener muchos problemas, más con chica violenta, aparte Shampoo decir todo lo que ver cuando regresar a casa.  
-Por favor no Shampoo, mira hago lo que me digas pero no le hagas nada a Akane y tampoco digas nada, a excepción de casarme contigo y dañar a Akane…  
-Estar bien, venir Ranma con Shampoo…  
-Espérame aquí Akane, no tardo más de 2 horas, por favor…  
-Prométeme que no harás nada malo...  
-Es obvio que no hare nada malo...  
-Está bien confió en ti… ("O ¿no?" de repente cruzo por su cabeza)  
-Bueno, no tardo, vámonos Shampoo…

Mientras Ranma y Shampoo se alejaban, Akane estaba un poco inquieta pensando en que harían esos dos, y luego casi alcanza a Ranma cuando vio que Shampoo se le pego a Ranma y lo abrazó, pero después se calmó al ver como Ranma la separaba de él, Akane para ya no estar con la tentación de seguirlos se fue de ahí con dirección a una biblioteca a leer el libro que le regalo Ranma con la mochila de viaje de este.

-Bueno Shampoo dime ¿qué quieres?  
-Solo hablar con Airen.  
-No soy tu "airen", ¿enserio solo quieres eso?  
-No, Shampoo también querer una cita con Ranma.  
-¿Una c-cita?  
-Sí.  
-¿Con todo lo que conlleva una cita?  
-Sí, Ranma debe besar a Shampoo y llevarla a lugares para parejas, como un bar o algo así.  
-Es lo único ¿verdad Shampoo?  
-Tal vez también Ranma deber trabajar como mesera en Neko Hanten…  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
-Shampoo no saber, suponer que Ranma deber ir al Café después de clases.  
-Solamente en lo que termino la prepa, ya que después iré a trabajar donde si me paguen…  
-Si Ranma querer paga, Shampoo poder pagar a Ranma de otra forma… (Decía mientras se acercaba de forma seductora).  
-Jejeje, no gracias Shampoo, así estoy bien, bueno ya vámonos a una plaza cercana de aquí… ("Mientras más rápido acabe con esto mejor…")  
-Bueno como tu querer Ranma, pero también tener que comprar a Shampoo unos vestidos y otros 2 para Ranma…  
-¿Para qué?  
-Los vestidos para Shampoo ser regalo y para Ranma ser uniforme de trabajo…  
-Ah… está bien Shampoo, al fin y al cabo gran parte de mis vacaciones me la paso en falda y blusa…  
-Pero vestidos no ser así, ser como el que Shampoo traer puesto ahorita…

Ranma se fija y en Shampoo de pies a cabeza, y ve que es un vestido realmente corto, con un ligero escote y enseñando todas las piernas, estilo chino…

-Bueno, llevare puesto eso, si así lo quieres…  
-Bien, primero tener que ir por los vestidos… (Iban caminando cerca de una fuente y lo empuja…)  
-¿Qué te pasa Shampoo? (Decía una pelirroja empapada muy enojada).  
-Ranma tener que probar nuevos vestidos...  
-Tienes razón, ya no las recordaba tan grandes…  
-Ser obvio que si Ranma hombre crecer también crecer pequeña pelirroja en otros aspectos.  
-Es que ya tenía tiempo que no me transformaba, y como cuando estoy de vacaciones la mitad del tiempo soy chica, no me había percatado…  
-Shampoo pensar eso, por eso tirar a Ranma a la fuente.  
-Bueno ya vamos por esos vestidos.  
-Sí, Shampoo querer estar con Ranma hombre no con pequeña pelirroja.  
-Entiendo…

Llegaron a una tienda donde vendían solo ropa para chicas, Ranma se sentía un poco incómodo ya que nunca había comprado ropa para "ella", fueron a la sección de ropa China y Shampoo escogió 3 vestidos para ella y 2 para Ranma, las 5 prendas igual de provocativas y llamativas, solo variaban en el color y los bordados que tenían, Ranma escogió el azul y el rojo y se los probo, preferible a usar un rosa, morado o amarillo, a la hora de pagar fueron 25000 yens pues era una tienda de "marca" Ranma se quedó un poco estático al momento de sacar su cartera, y Shampoo solo sonrió de medio lado…

-¿Qué Ranma no traer suficiente dinero?  
-No es eso Shampoo, si traigo pero ¿no crees que es mucho?  
-Bueno, si Ranma no comprar vestidos ya saber lo que pasar…  
-¿Algún problema chicas? (Dijo la cajera)  
-Este, no, aquí tiene, me puede dar la factura por favor…  
-Claro en un momento…  
-Bueno Shampoo, aquí tienes tus vestidos y mis vestidos, guárdalos y ya cuando llegue al Café me das uno para que me lo ponga.  
-No, Ranma tener que guardar sus vestidos en casa de chica violenta y aparte poner ropa interior femenina, ya que si usar boxers estos se verían…  
-Estas de broma ¿no?  
-No, cuando Ranma salir de probador, Shampoo ver boxers…  
-(Suspiro) Bueno vamos por un par de bragas.

Se dirigen a la sección de ropa interior en lo que la cajera hacia la factura…

-¿Estas estar bien Ranma?  
-¡No! son diminutos.  
-Ah, pensar que a Ranma gustar, ya que esos casi siempre usar Shampoo. ¿Querer ver?  
-No gracias… Mira estos están bien, se ven cómodos…  
-Esos Shampoo usar cuando estar pequeña.  
-Bueno a mí me gustaron… ya vamos a pagar y ya vámonos de aquí.  
-¿Ranma estar seguro de que no querer los que enseñar Shampoo?  
-Si estoy seguro, aparte de pequeños se ven incomodos.  
-No tanto. (Decía mientras se encogía de hombros)

Llegaron pagaron la ropa interior, Ranma recibió la factura y pensaba "Creo que ya no saldremos más Akane, al menos por este mes", salieron de la tienda y Ranma se dirigió al primer restaurant a comprar/pedir un poco de agua caliente para convertirse en hombre, una ancianita muy amable de un pequeño local le dio una tetera que iba a usar para hacer té, y solo vio como se la vació casi al punto de ebullición, la viejita se asustó, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando se disipo el vapor y saber que ahora era una hombre y no una chica pelirroja, Ranma solo le regreso la tetera y dijo gracias para volver con Shampoo.

Mientras tanto Akane seguía sumida en su lectura, veía el reloj muy seguido, solo habían pasado 45 min y ya se sentía muy sola en esa gran biblioteca.

Shampoo iba muy feliz a lado de Ranma con la bolsa de las compras, ahora era el momento de ir a algún lugar. Shampoo eligió un pequeño bar, Ranma no se sentía muy cómodo pues nunca había ido a uno que no fuera familiar con nadie. Shampoo pidió una bebida muy extraña para Ranma, se veía de un color muy llamativo y servida en una copa, Ranma solo pensó que era alcohol y cuando pensaba en pedir una agua mineral, Shampoo lo interrumpió pidiendo por él una cerveza…

-Pero Shampoo, yo no quiero alcohol…  
-Una cerveza casi no tener alcohol Ranma.  
-Está bien, me la tomare…  
-Así estar mejor.

Platicaron cerca de una hora sobre cosas de sus vidas desde que llegaron a Nerima, Ranma estaba pasando un buen rato, ya que conoció otra parte de Shampoo, que no era la de niña acosadora provocativa, incluso sin darse cuenta Shampoo pidió por él otras 2 cervezas…

Akane después de estar una hora sola en biblioteca decidió ir a buscar a Ranma, pues ya se había tardado y no quería dejarlo más tiempo solo con Shampoo, sabía que esa pequeña amazona podía hacer cualquier cosa por tener a Ranma. Pregunto por varios lugares donde pensó que pudieran estar, pero en ninguno los encontró, después alguien le dijo que no muy lejos de ahí había una plaza comercial, y decidió ir…

Pasaron otros 20 min y seguían platicando, ambos ya con un poco de alcohol en la sangre ya que no estaban acostumbrados (mas Ranma) entonces al fin se decidió Shampoo lanzarse a Ranma y besarlo, él no se alejó pues le prometió que al menos la besaría, al principio fue un poco apagado por Ranma, pero después la amazona sabía muy bien lo que hacía y fue subiendo mucho la intensidad, ya no era un simple beso, incluso Ranma sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero le agradaba, nunca había besado a nadie así, aparte de todo Ranma ya estaba tocando un poco de más, cosa que no le desagrado para nada a Shampoo, inclusive las personas se les quedaban mirando un poco de "ya cálmense", hasta que Ranma reacciono y supo que estaba haciendo en realidad y estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos y más que nada por el alcohol pensó, Shampoo al separarse estaba un poco agitada y sonrojada, y Ranma no creía lo que hizo…

Akane iba un poco angustiada ya que no los encontraba, ya estaba a punto de regresarse a la biblioteca hasta que vio un pequeño bar escondido en la esquina de la plaza comercial, pensó "un bar, seguramente Ranma no está ahí, a él no le gusta el alcohol, pero no pierdo nada al ir a echar un vistazo" y llegó justo en el momento en el que empezó el beso, vio las bebidas de ambos y pensó "seguramente lo convenció de un beso solamente", pero conforme avanzaba el beso vio que en vez de retirarse de la pequeña chinita, se iba intensificando y los celos igual iban creciendo junto al beso, tenía ganas de llorar, de armarle la peor escena de celos que podría hacer por alguien, de mandarlo de un golpe hasta Nerima, pero se contuvo y solo siguió observando, ya no soporto más cuando Ranma empezó a tocar un poco los glúteos y piernas de Shampoo, pensó "nunca hace eso conmigo, solo son besos, nunca llegan a tanto" solo con un pensamiento que atravesaba su mente se retiró corriendo de ahí "¿Acaso yo no le provoco eso? ¿Sera verdad todo lo que me decía "pecho plano" "poco atractiva" "marimacho"? ¿Por qué me haces esto Ranma?"…

Al llegar a la banca donde la dejo Ranma, solo pudo llorar por ese sentimiento de impotencia de que Ranma no la ha besado así y el beso obviamente de Ranma con Shampoo (aunque era segundo plano en ese momento), y solo pensaba "supongo que eso de decirle que lo amo, se aplazara hasta nuevo aviso, por lo mientras solo esperare aquí, me tragaré lo que vi y lo recibiré con una "sonrisa" para ya irnos a casa…"

Mientras tanto Ranma iniciaba una nueva conversación con Shampoo por lo acontecido hace unos minutos…

-El beso fue un error Shampoo, si pensé en besarte pero no de ese modo…  
-A Shampoo gustar mucho.  
-Tal vez, pero quiero que sepas que no volverá a pasar.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque yo no te quiero a ti, simplemente por eso…  
-Entonces tu amar a chica violenta…  
-Creo que sí…  
-Entonces tu casar con Akane  
-Aún no, supongo que cuando terminemos la universidad.  
-Entonces Ranma no sentir nada por Shampoo.  
-¿Te soy sincero? Pues no niego que seas una chica realmente atractiva, pero supongo que solo podemos tener una amistad, no creo poder llegar a ser feliz a tu lado, más que nada por las costumbres de tu aldea (mintió, para quedar bien)… Aparte tienes a Mousse que se desvive por ti…  
-Pero ese pato tonto no poder vencer a Shampoo en un combate, tu hacerlo 3 veces, 2 como hombre y una como chica.  
-Lo entiendo Shampoo, pero solo porque te vencí una vez como chica, la segunda vez por accidente y la tercera vez por estúpido y no aceptar que ya no me quisieras, aunque al final fue efecto de esa estúpida joya, no significa que me tenga que casar contigo.  
-Pero ley amazona decir eso.  
-Aquí no estamos en tu aldea Shampoo, ya acéptalo por favor, nosotros no tenemos futuro…  
-Bueno, Shampoo aceptar solo con una condición.  
-¿Cuál es esta vez?  
-Prometer que Ranma será feliz a lado de chica violenta o de alguien más si Ranma no casar con Akane  
-Mande… ("Vaya me esperaba todo menos eso")  
-Lo que escuchar.  
-Está bien Shampoo, pero también tú tienes que prometerme que le darás una oportunidad a ese pato tonto…  
-Pero pato no vencer a Shampoo…  
-Bueno, yo me encargaré de eso…  
-Estar bien…  
-Bueno deja pago la cuenta y ya nos vamos, yo con Akane y tú a acabar de comprar lo que necesitas para el Neko Hanten, ya que no traes nada contigo.  
-Olvidar eso por completo… Gracias por este día tan excepcional para Shampoo. Yo querer a Ranma…  
-Está bien Shampoo, yo también te quiero a ti… ("Así hasta agradable es hablar contigo")  
-Shampoo tener que ir a restaurant chino, nos vemos. (Decía mientras agarraba la bolsa con sus 3 vestidos y se iba corriendo de ahí)  
-Nos vemos Shampoo…

Ranma pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a la banca donde le dijo a Akane que esperara, antes compro unos chicles para que se le quitara el olor de cerveza del aliento, al llegar vio a una Akane leyendo.

-Ya llegue.  
-Tardaste mucho, cerca de 3 horas…  
-No fue fácil convencer a Shampoo… espera Akane, ¿lloraste? Tienes los ojos muy rojos. ("Esta algo rara").  
-No… simplemente el viento me metió una basurita en el ojo, me entretuve un rato intento quitármela.  
-Déjame ver.  
-No ya estoy bien, gracias, ya vámonos a casa.  
-Pero aún no comemos, apenas van a dar las 7, si nos alcanza el tiempo ¿no?.  
-Me siento mal Ranma, por favor ya vámonos a casa.  
-Está bien.  
-¿Oye que es eso que traes?  
-Oh, ¿Esto? Son unos vestidos que compre para mi…  
-Tú ¿comprarte vestidos?  
-No es que quisiera, solo que tengo que trabajar con Shampoo después de la escuela y tengo que llevar puesto este vestido… (Decía mientras le enseñaba uno, con una cara de disgusto)  
-¿Tú? con esos vestidos, se van a ver tus boxers…  
-Para eso también compre esto… (Decía enseñándole las bragas que compró)  
-No, ¿enserio? El gran Ranma Saotome usando ropa íntima de mujer…  
-Pues es lo que tengo que hacer por nosotros…  
-Que gran sacrificio… ("También besarla de esa forma ¿no? estúpido" pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño)  
-¿Qué te pasa? estas rara… ("Estoy casi seguro que no me vio besar a Shampoo, si no, no estuviera vivo")  
-¿A mí? Nada, bueno ya vámonos, que se nos hace tarde.  
-Como tú digas…

Ranma se pasó gran parte del viaje en el tren con mucha hambre, tratando de sacarle platica a una Akane que ya no lo veía de la misma forma que en la mañana, supuso que era porque sentía mal… Al llegar a Nerima, en el trayecto Akane convenció a Ranma para que se quedara un rato en el parque, para no llegar juntos, accedió y Akane se dirigió al Dojo muy pensativa, con un nudo en la garganta… Mientras Ranma haciendo unas katas en el parque pensaba que algo en los ojos de Akane cambió de la noche a la mañana "Ya no me ven con el mismo brillo de antes" suponía, aunque esperaba que fuera su imaginación y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al Dojo acompañado de su mochila y de su nueva ropa después de 1 hora que se había marchado Akane…

Continuará…

Notas:

Es un capitulo muy largo, espero les agrade…

Gracias a Maryviza y a Akane Redfox, y supongo que aquí empieza el declive de su relación… (a veces pienso que solo Uds. leen esto)

Bueno esto sería todo, y que tengan buen inicio de semana …


	4. Capítulo 4: Platicas

**Capítulo 4: Platicas.**

El resto del fin de semana paso como hubiera transcurrido hace casi 3 años, cada uno por su lado y peleando por cualquier cosa, el humor de Akane no era del todo bueno, aunque Ranma todo el tiempo estaba intrigado sobre lo que le sucedía a su "novia", así que el domingo antes de dormir fue a la habitación de Akane.

-¿Puedo pasar? (Decía mientras tocaba la ventana)  
-Ya es de noche, ya voy a dormir.  
-Por favor Akane, necesito preguntarte algo importante.  
-Pasa, pero que sea rápido.  
-Está bien, desde que regresamos a casa el sábado por la noche estas de muy mal humor. ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿no te gusto el libro?, porque si es así, mañana mismo voy a Tokyo y le reclamo a esa chica…  
-Ja, incluso se me olvido por completo ese libro.  
-Ya Akane, no me gusta verte así, siento que estas guardándote algo que te afecta mucho.  
-No, enserio estoy bien, pero dime una cosa Ranma ¿Qué hiciste con Shampoo en esas casi 3 horas?  
-(Pasó saliva y pensó "Bueno, espero que todo salga bien, tratare de decir la verdad, claro conforme ella vaya reaccionando").Pues, al principio le pregunte que quería, ella me dijo que hablar conmigo, una cita y que trabaje en el Café una temporada como mesera sin paga…  
-Con que sin paga ¿eh?…  
-Sí, pero pensé que ahorita me estarías recriminando la cita.  
-No, ya me lo imaginaba, continua.  
-Después me transforme en chica, por cierto me di cuenta que mi pecho ya creció más, es molesto, a veces le tengo envidia a las pecho plano…  
-¿Me estas insinuando algo? (Empezaba a tronarse los nudillos)  
-No, no, no… ¿Cómo crees?, pensé en voz alta solamente, mira tú pecho ya no es pequeño, es más creo que hasta me agrada, pero no es tan prominente como el mío, los años no pasan en vano. ("Maldición volví a pensar en voz alta, y dije que me gusta su pecho, hola cielo de Nerima" pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y alejaba la cabeza)  
-¿Por qué te alejas?  
-Por lo que acabo de decir, creía que ya estaría en el cielo de Nerima, ya hasta estaba pensando en como saludar al dueño de la casa donde caiga…  
-No me molesto tu explicación, creo que hasta me gusto.  
-¿Enserio?  
-Sí, dime porque te gusta mi pecho y después prosigue con la historia.  
-Vamos Akane, no es necesario, lo dije casi sin pensar.  
-Anda dime. ("Bueno es la primera vez que lo escucho decir que le gusta algo de mi cuerpo")  
-Por favor Akane, no me hagas esto…  
-Ya no tienes 16 años, ya vas a cumplir 19, es normal hablar de estos temas con tu pareja.  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada.  
-Ash, está bien, pues… supongo que… ¡mira es P-chan en tu ventana!...  
-¿Dónde? (Mientras volteaba, Ranma rápido intento salir de su habitación, pero una muy ágil Akane le aventó el libro de historia que tomo de su escritorio directamente en la cara, haciendo que parara a sobarse).  
-¡Auch!, maldición… (Chistó entre dientes)  
-Ni creas que te me vas a escapar, por un momento lo creí, pero después recordé lo que te pregunte y reaccione lo mejor que pude.  
-A veces quisiera que aún fueras la misma niña torpe de la que me en…  
-En… ¿Qué Ranma?, anda y vente a sentar de nuevo.  
-Lo que "usted ordene"… ¿en, que de qué?  
-Ibas a terminar tu frase, pero algo te contuvo…  
-Sí, el gran dolor en mi hermoso rostro…  
-Pobre de tu hermoso rostro, déjame ver que le paso… (Dijo irónicamente. Ranma dudo un segundo, pero se acercó a ella con un poco de miedo, y con buena razón, ella le dio otro golpe entre las cejas)  
-¡Auch! ¿Qué te sucede? (Decía mientras se sobaba y quejaba)  
-Nada, solo para que no trates de engañarme de nuevo con P-chan y calmes un poco tu soberbia.  
-(Estaba al lado de la ventana, sobándose, de repente voltea a esta, pone cara de espantado y comienza a hablar con preocupación) Oye Akane, recuerdas la película que vimos hace una semanas en el cine...  
-¿Cuál? La de acción o la que me obligaste a ver de miedo.  
-La de miedo…  
-Si, como no hacerlo, no concilie bien el sueño por varios días ¿por?...  
-Este… amm… creo que hay alguien en el patio, y está volteando hacia acá, pero no es alguien normal, está usando una máscara como la del tipo de la película…  
-No juegues así conmigo…  
-Es enserio, ven si quieres, pero no te lo recomiendo, incluso a mí ya me está dando cosa.  
-No gracias, estoy bien aquí.  
-Anda ven, tengo miedo.

Akane muy desconfiada se acercó y cuando se iba a asomar a la ventana Ranma simplemente se hizo hacia atrás, agarro rápido su cintura y grito un simple "¡Ah!", Akane quiso gritar pero Ranma le tapó la boca con su mano, espero unos segundos a que se calmara…

-Pensé que no te asustarías.  
-Estúpido.  
-Akane, creo que ni una niña de 6 años cae en una broma tan infantil.  
-Pues yo si caigo en tus estúpidas bromas para niños y me espanté.  
-No era para tanto, solo agarre rápido tu cintura y ni grite tan fuerte, si se escuchó a lado de tu habitación, fue mucho.  
-Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando desviaste tu atención de la ventana y empezaste a hablar.  
-Je, soy bueno en eso ¿no?, aparte de alguna forma me tenía que desquitar de los golpes que me diste.  
-Ya cállate y sal de mi recamara.  
-Bueno… ("Al menos logré distraerla de lo que ya empezábamos a platicar")  
-Espera un momento, antes dime que más hiciste con Shampoo, creíste que se me iba a olvidar ¿no?  
-("Lo bueno que si se te olvido lo demás"), Oh sí, bueno me quede en que estaba como "Ranko" y fuimos a una tienda bastante grande de solo ropa para mujeres, yo me sentía incómodo ahí, lo bueno que Shampoo rápido escogió los vestidos para ella y para mí, después me dijo que también tenía que usar ropa interior de chicas y pues igual compre algunas bragas para mí.  
-Espera, ¿para Shampoo y para ti?  
-Creo que ese también es otro punto que se me dificultó decirte por tu actitud desde que llegamos, Shampoo me pidió 3 vestidos para ella y 2 para mí y fueron 25 mil yens solo de los vestidos…  
-¡¿Qué?!, eso es mucho dinero Ranma…  
-Este… creo que sí,  
-Entonces ¿ya no tenemos dinero?  
-Sí, poco pero aún hay, también fueron 4 mil yens de la ropa interior…  
-¿Pues cuánto dinero llevabas?  
-Como 40 mil yens...  
-Era demasiado, exagerando hubiéramos gastado unos 7-10 mil yens.  
-Lo sé…  
-¿Entonces para que llevaste tanto dinero?  
-No sé, supuse como íbamos a ir a Tokyo gastaríamos de más y casualmente así fue… (Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza).  
-¿Gastaríamos?, conmigo solo gastaste el desayuno y el museo…  
-Bueno, gasté… pero si quieres te enseño las facturas de la ropa, las pedí…  
-No, te creo, pero supongo que ya no saldremos lo que resta del ciclo escolar… ("Que bueno, ya no tendré que inventar pretextos")  
-Pues creo que no, a menos que solo quieras ir a aquel pueblito pequeño a donde solíamos ir hace 2 años…  
-No, así está bien, supongo que tendremos que esperar a las vacaciones para trabajar de nuevo.  
-Creo que sí.  
-Bueno, luego de gastarte casi 30 mil yens en ropa para mujer, ¿qué más hicieron?  
-Pues me convertí en hombre gracias a una muy amable ancianita, y Shampoo eligió un lugar para continuar con nuestro trato…  
-¿Y qué lugar escogió?  
-Un bar.  
-Con que un bar, y ¿que tomaron?  
-Ella pidió una bebida muy extraña para mí punto de vista y yo una agua mineral…  
-Seguro que solo tomaste una agua mineral, ¡vamos! estabas en un bar…  
-Bueno, ella pidió por mí una cerveza.  
-Y tú la aceptaste así como así ¿no?  
-Pues eso le dije que no quería beber alcohol, pero me dijo que casi no tenía, aparte su sabor no es tan malo…  
-Mmm, supongo que te la pasaste mal, hablando con Shampoo ¿no?  
-Hasta eso no, tuvimos una plática muy amena sobre pequeños aspectos de nuestra vida desde que llegamos a Nerima, fue agradable su compañía pues no se comportó como la Shampoo de siempre…  
-Ya veo, y ¿cómo es la Shampoo de siempre?  
-Pues la que todos conocemos, la niña acosadora, mal criada, arrogante, vengativa, provocativa… (Hablaba mientras contaba con los dedos cada adjetivo que decía y miraba hacia arriba como tratando de recordar más)  
-Ya, ya fue suficiente, no sigas… y ¿Cómo fue la Shampoo de ese día?  
-No sé, supongo que agradable, atenta, se veía bonita, pues esas casi 2 horas me la pase bien con ella…  
-Me alegro, mejor vete con Shampoo si tan bien estas junto a ella.  
-Bueno. (Akane solo lo voltea a ver con los ojos entre cerrados)  
-Antes que te vayas con esa tipa, dime algo, ¿la besaste?  
-Pues el trato era una cita y eso incluye al menos un beso, si la bese ¿te enojarías conmigo?  
-Tu ¿qué crees?  
-Que no, pues el gran Ranma Saotome tuvo que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio para que Shampoo no diga nada o te hiciera algo.  
-Obviamente me enojaría…  
-Entonces no, no la bese…  
-Ranma…  
-Bueno, sí, hubo un pequeño beso…  
-Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba, pero dime algo ¿te gustó? ("¿pequeño? Aja, y Kodashi no está loca ¿no?")  
-No, solo fue un beso banal, sin sentimientos de por medio, solo por obligación. ("Sí, un poco" pensó un poco después de su respuesta.)  
-Mmm, ya veo, entonces ¿no la besarías de nuevo?  
-Por supuesto que no, le dije que no volvería a pasar.  
-Interesante, ya sal de mi recamara…  
-Está bien, buenas noches… ("Lo bueno que se le olvido los otros 2 temas, de algo sirvió mi intento de pseudo-susto")

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana solo se asomó un poco y dijo un "Te quiero", eso dejo a una pensativa Akane, y Ranma solo esperaba que no lo tomara tan mal, al final de cuentas le dijo casi toda la verdad ¿no?.

Akane esa noche no concilio el sueño de la mejor forma, estaba meditando en si lo que le dijo Ranma es verdad omitiendo lo del "pequeño" beso y en ese último "Te quiero" pensaba "si hubiera dicho un Te amo, que se vaya al infierno todo, no me importaría nada, solo él y yo, pero no… y lo del beso, si ¡casi se comen en vida!, Demonios". Mientras Ranma en su habitación tratando de dormir pero su papa panda roncaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, tampoco pudo dormir muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente unos muy cansados Ranma y Akane se dirigen a la escuela, casi sin cruzar palabra, Ranma se durmió en clases, pues ya no le importaban mucho, ya solo eran cosa de semanas para salir de ahí, mientras Akane luchaba contra sí para no hacer lo mismo que su estúpido prometido/novio. La hora del receso llegó y Ranma se fue al tejado pues quería estar solo y Akane se fue con sus amigas. Mientras Ranma comía solo en el tejado cierta chica de cabello marrón y ojos azules hermosos iba llegando a intentar hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo.

-Hola Ran-chan.  
-Hola.  
-Y eso ¿porque no terminaste con U-chan?  
-Lo siento, se me olvido, y ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Nada, solo saber ¿cómo estás?  
-Cansado y tu ¿cómo andas?  
-Pues bien, no me quejo, pero un poco preocupada por ti, mira entiendo que te duermas en clase de historia, de matemáticas, de literatura, bueno casi en todas, pero ahora no bajaste ni a educación física, el profesor no dijo nada, pues tú ya estas exento ya que eres el mejor de la clase, pero ¿Qué te pasa Ranma?  
-Nada, solo no dormí bien.  
-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta tonto, pero ¿que causo tu desvelo?, acaso Akane y tú ¿se divirtieron anoche?  
-¡No!, que cosas dices Ukyo, ya hasta se me espantó el sueño…  
-Jajaja, no dije que clase de diversión, pudieron estar jugando algún juego de mesa, viendo películas, tu eres el mal pensado aquí.  
-Graciosita, era obvio a que te referías a "eso", pero aún nada de nada.  
-Ya llevas casi 2 años de relación con ella…  
-Lo sé, pero siento que si le menciono algo sobre ese tema, me golpee más fuerte de lo normal, aparte creo que aún no es el momento.  
-Ya van a cumplir 19 Ran-chan…  
-¡Ya, Ukyo!, aparte de que no quisiera ser rechazado por ella, cada que le hago una pequeña broma sobre algo parecido, luego luego se pone a la defensiva… no sé, siento que al menos tenemos que estar completamente seguros de dar ese "gran" paso, por lo mientras me pelee con ella…  
-¿Y ahora porque? Ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin pelear.  
-Por Shampoo, bueno por mí, ella solo hizo lo que sabe hacer.  
-¿Qué les hizo Shampoo esta vez?  
-Pues veras… (Le conto que la cita en Tokyo iba muy bien, omitiendo detalles, hasta la llegada de Shampoo y como termino besándola y la forma, y una Akane muy rara desde ese día)  
-¿Cómo pudiste besar a Shampoo así?  
-No sé, supongo que una parte de la culpa la tuvo el alcohol y otra sus buenas habilidades para besar, te digo que me gustó su beso, me atrapó por unos instantes, aparte de que toque un poco su cuerpo de más.  
-Y le ¿dijiste todo eso a Akane?  
-Si le hubiera dicho eso, ¿crees que estarías hablando conmigo aquí?, ahorita estuvieras en mi entierro y si me hubiera ido bien en un hospital como única visita en terapia intensiva…  
-Eres un exagerado…  
-Enserio, sí le dije que la bese, pero de una manera "normal", aunque no lo tomo tan a mal, incluso ni me golpeo, pero yo creo que si está muy enojada conmigo…  
-Como no estarlo, aunque como me dices que sucedieron las cosas, Shampoo no fue tan mala y acosadora contigo…  
-Pues sí, supongo que también la bese así por que pase un buen rato con ella, siento que fue más culpa mía que de ella, aparte Akane no se tiene porque enterar.  
-Bien, vamos por sake y hablemos…  
-Jajajaja, ahora si me hiciste reír U-chan…  
-Para eso somos las amigas ¿no?... Bueno enserio, vamos por sake y hablemos.  
-Síguete burlando, graciosita.  
-Has besado a Akane y Shampoo y a mí no… (Empezaba a soltar algunas lágrimas y a hablo con la voz quebrada)  
-U-chan, no sé que decir…  
-Naa, broma, (Dijo enseñando la lengua y limpiándose sus lágrimas de cocodrilo) como crees que te voy a obligar a que me beses, antes que nada somos mejores amigos, y respeto tu relación con la menor de las Tendo, solo era para animarte un poco más…  
-Por un momento creí…  
-Debería de dedicarme a ser actriz ¿verdad?  
-Este… no, lo tuyo es la cocina, aunque lo haces muy bien…  
-Tienes razón…  
-Lo sé, pero que lastima, ya estaba considerando besarte aquí, en este momento…  
-Ranma…  
-Naa, broma, ahora fue mi turno…  
-Jajaja, me hiciste reír, fue muy pronto para que tomaras revancha…  
-Era el momento idóneo.  
-Lo entiendo.  
-Oye Ukyo, te dije que ¿cuando llegue a la banca donde estaba Akane tenía los ojos rojos?  
-Nop…  
-Je, omití ese detalle, ¿tú crees que me haya visto besar a Shampoo?  
-No lo sé, aunque como la describes siempre que te cacha en una mentira o en una de tus movidas, ahorita no estuvieras aquí… aunque esta la otra opción de que se lo guardo para sí…  
-No había pensado en eso, solo pensé que como sigo vivo, que no vio nada…  
-Pues pregúntale…  
-No así está bien, para que echar más limón a la herida.  
-Como quieras, bueno ya faltan 5 min para que acabe el receso y no me dará tiempo de comerme estos dos ricos sándwiches que compre en la cafetería, uno lo guardaré para al rato…  
-Como quieras.  
-O ¿quieres uno?  
-Sí, gracias U-chan.  
-Glotón, tú ya habías comido tu desayuno.  
-Sabes que me quieres…  
-Lamentablemente sí… (Dijo con los ojos entre cerrados y Ranma solo sonriendo).

Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron al salón entre risas, Akane ya estaba ahí solo esperando a que llegará Ranma, cuando lo vio entrando con Ukyo un poco de sus celos se vieron a flote, pero pronto lo apaciguo. Transcurrieron las clases igual con un Ranma dormido que ya ni los profesores hacían el intento de despertarlo, una Ukyo con muy buen humor y una Akane cansada y un poco molesta. A la salida, Ranma se despidió de Ukyo como casi siempre lo hacía, para dirigirse con Akane e ir a casa.

-¿Por qué llegaste muy alegre con Ukyo al salón?  
-Pues me hizo reír, boba…  
-¿Dónde estabas en el receso que no te vi por ninguna parte?  
-Donde siempre estoy cuando necesito estar solo o pensar algo en la escuela.  
-¿En el tejado?  
-¡Y el premio de 100000 yens es para Akane Tendo!  
-Sigue de graciosito…  
-Lo siento, solo quería quitarte un poco tu mal humor, pero veo que no dio resultado…  
-Y ¿qué platicabas con Ukyo?  
-Cosas.  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
-Pues… varios temas sin relevancia, simplemente estuvimos haciendo bromas todo el tiempo, supongo que me hacía falta reírme un rato…  
-Ya veo… Oye sobre la plática de anoche, recuerdo que deje uno o dos temas pendientes, pero aunque no recuerdo muy bien de que sean…  
-¡Oh! Mira que hora es, se me hace tarde para ir al Neko Hanten y ponerme esas comodísimas bragas y ese gran mini-vestido, nos vemos Akane… (Decía mientras corría y se despedía con su mano)  
-Pero tu ni reloj tienes. (Gritó)  
-Lo sé… (Dijo lo último gritando ayudado de sus manos mientras seguía en marcha)

Llegó lo más rápido posible al Dojo, se tiró al estaque, salió una pelirroja empapada, se quitó sus prendas mientras subía a su recamara, se cambió lo más rápido posible de ropa interior y se puso tan ajustado vestido mientras pensaba en no toparse a Akane y que le quedaba un poco estrecho en el pecho y cadera. Y antes de salir se encontró con su padre que había ido por un mandado que le encargó Kasumi, lo que menos quería…

-¿A dónde vas tan guapa hijo, o debería decir hija?  
-Con mi novio papá…  
-¿Qué dices? Que deshonor que mi hijo ya acepte ser chica… (Dijo entre lágrimas)  
-Bueno, nos vemos, que seguramente ya debe estar ansioso de verme…  
-No sigas lastimando de esta forma a tu padre, por favor Ranma…  
-Le encanta este tipo de vestidos, me veo bien ¿no? (Dijo intentando modelar el vestido)  
-Yo no puedo responderte eso… ya vete, antes de que me mates de la tristeza.  
-Bueno, lo más seguro es que no llegue a dormir.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pasaras la noche a su lado?  
-Ya tengo casi 19 años papa, ya se lo que hago.  
-Ranma, dime que hice para merecerme esto…  
-Viejo ridículo. (Dijo mientras le daba un golpe en su cabeza)  
-Aparte de todo me pegas…  
-Es broma todo padre, simplemente voy a trabajar como mesera en el Café de Shampoo.  
-¿Es enserio?  
-Obviamente, ¿cuándo me has visto interesarme en algún hombre?  
-Ya decía yo que mi hijo no era así…  
-Bueno como sea… nos vemos, llego en la noche, supongo.  
-Está bien, trae ramen para la cena hijo, aparte espero que si sea una broma todo lo que dijiste ya que si se llega a enterar tu madre…  
-(Paso saliva) Jejeje, es obvio papá, no hay de que preocuparse, y tampoco se tiene que enterar mi mamá de esta platica ¿verdad? O ¿acaso ya no quieres tener hijo?  
-No como crees, de mi parte no diré nada, pero ya no hagas esas bromitas tan pesadas y trae ramen para la cena, no te lo estoy aconsejando, te estoy diciendo. (Decía mientras se acomodaba sus gafas)  
-Está bien papá, yo lo llevo.  
-Ese es mi hijo.  
-Bueno, nos vemos.  
-Te esperare con hambre, Ranma

Una pequeña pellirroja salió corriendo con sus zapatillas color negro que no combinaban para nada con el vestido. Al llegar al Neko Hanten, una Shampoo muy felizmente lo recibe.

-Ranma chica verse muy atractiva, seguro atraer más clientes.  
-Sí, seguro Shampoo.  
-¿Ranma no tener otros zapatos?  
-Pues tengo tenis, zapatos formales, varias de estas, pero todo de hombre.  
-Esos zapatos verse mal en pelirroja.  
-No voy a comprar más cosas para mi "uniforme", estate contenta teniéndome con este vestido y en bragas.  
-Estar bien, acompañar a Shampoo a recamara, Shampoo tener varios pares nuevos, o que ya no usar.  
-Como quieras.  
-Venir Ranma.

Fueron a la recamara de Shampoo, ella estaba entusiasta por tener a Ranma cerca de ella, al menos así, le regalo un par de zapatos que compro pero no se había puesto, Ranma simplemente se los puso y el otro par lo guardó, para luego llevárselo junto con sus zapatillas. Para después bajar de nuevo al Café.

-Bueno, ahora Ranma ser como cualquier otra chica, solo deber de comportar amablemente con los clientes.  
-¿No quieres que me maquille también?  
-Ranma ya tener delineados los ojos, pero si querer Shampoo ayudar a maquillar más a pelirroja.  
-Je, no gracias Shampoo, y en cuanto a los ojos, los tengo así siempre que me transformo, no porque yo quiera…  
-Shampoo pensar que ser porque a Ranma gustar maquillar. ("Solo para molestarlo un poco")  
-¡No!, y ya vamos a ponernos a trabajar, que empiezan a llegar los clientes.  
-Esa actitud gustar a Shampoo.

Mientras Cologne cocinaba y Shampoo la ayudaba una pelirroja muy atareada estaba malabareando muchos platos de ramen al mismo tiempo para atender a tantos clientes que estaban llegando, la mayoría hombres, Ranma ya estaba un poco cansado, solo esperaba a que se vaciara el local para sentarse un rato. Después de 3 horas de intenso trabajo, el Café ya estaba más tranquilo, solo estaban Ranma y Cologne, porque Shampoo fue a dejar un pedido a domicilio y como siempre Mousse la siguió en su forma de pato.

-Muchacho.  
-¿Qué quiere anciana?  
-Más respeto, que esta anciana te ha ganado varias veces y te ha enseñado varias técnicas.  
-Bueno… ¿Qué quiere?  
-Nada, solo preguntarte si lo que me dijo Shampoo es cierto.  
-¿Qué le dijo?  
-Pues que esa muchachita Tendo y tú ya son pareja…  
-Así es, pero le dije que no le dijera a nadie, por lo visto no cumple sus promesas, yo hice todo lo que me dijo, creo que ya me voy, trabajar aquí también fue parte de ese trato…  
-Espera un momento…  
-Ya me voy, ella no cumplió su palabra.  
-Antes debes de escucharme.  
-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.  
-Bueno, Shampoo llegó el sábado mucho más tarde de lo normal con una gran sonrisa, pero de repente empezó a llorar, entonces le pregunte que sucedió, pues no me gusta ver a mi bisnieta así, ella me dijo que se pasó una gran tarde contigo, y eso te lo agradezco, pero luego me menciono tu relación con Tendo y por eso estaba triste, pero al final sonrió y me dijo que al menos serás feliz…  
-No sé que decir…  
-Pues Shampoo podrá ser lo que tú quieras, pero de que te quiere, estoy segura.  
-Mire, ella es una gran chica y muy hermosa, pero no es la indicada para mí…  
-Eso lo intuía desde el inicio, pero mi bisnieta no se rendiría tan fácil, suponíamos que nunca te decidirías, por eso nuestra insistencia, aparte de que Shampoo al paso del tiempo desarrollo un cariño por ti, casi incondicional, también sabíamos que eres un gran guerrero, tal vez algún día seas el mejor de todos pues tienes mucho potencial, parte de eso también era mi insistencia, pues junto con Shampoo podrían haber tenido a la heredera más fuerte de toda la aldea y posiblemente de la historia amazona… pero en fin, ya te decidiste por una de tus prometidas, y aunque Shampoo no lo era tanto como Akane o esa muchachita Ukyo, te doy la gracias de no tratarla con mucha diferencia a las demás, aunque sé que pudo ser varias veces molesta contigo.  
-No se preocupe por eso, yo sé que Shampoo encontrara otro gran guerrero.  
-Ninguno como tú, ex-yerno, por parte de mí y de Shampoo ya no habrá más molestias, y espero que de ese pato también, tampoco diremos nada, pues eso es decisión solo de ustedes dos.  
-Gracias por entenderme…  
-No te preocupes muchacho, en fin, aún seguiremos por aquí, no nos iremos, el Café está funcionando muy bien, hoy vendimos casi el doble que días anteriores, eso creo que es gracias a ti.  
-No tiene nada que agradecer, y gracias a ustedes dos, por respetar mi decisión.  
-Esa también es una ley de nuestra aldea, respetar a los hombres con compromiso.  
-Pero yo ya estaba comprometido.  
-Lo sabíamos, pero también sabíamos de tu indecisión, y en parte Shampoo era una de tus prometidas por las leyes amazonas.  
-Tiene razón, yo también la llegue a considerar una… (Dijo sonriendo de lado)  
-Bueno muchacho, ponte a limpiar las mesas que aún sigue el trato que hiciste con mi bisnieta de pie ¿no?  
-Claro.

Ranma siguió limpiando el Café hasta que llegaron más clientes, luego Shampoo regreso y le ayudo a atender las mesas, Mousse solo observaba mientras lavaba los platos, y Cologne estaba pensando en su bisnieta, Llego las 7 de la noche, hora en la que normalmente cierran el Neko Hanten, Ranma le pidió a Cologne que le diera ramen para su papá, pero ella le dio para todos, se despidió de Shampoo y de su bisabuela y se puso en dirección al Dojo pensando en que no había visto a ese pato antes de irse mientras iba con ambas manos ocupadas, una con el ramen y la otra con los zapatos. De repente un cuchillo volador cae a lado de Ranma, le paso muy cerca de su brazo, dejo las cosas en el suelo y solo grito…

-Mousse, sé que eres tú, ya sal de donde te escondas.  
-Saotome, con que vas a estar con nosotros lo que resta de tus clases… (Decía mientras salía de su escondite)  
-Así es, voy a trabajar de mesera con ustedes.  
-Ya me entere de que besaste a Shampoo.  
-Vaya, tu si vas directo al grano, al menos invítame un café.  
-No es momento para tus bromas Saotome.  
-Lo sé, pero tampoco es el momento de que me estés mirando el pecho, mis ojos están arriba, tienes puestos tus lentes, así que no hay excusa.  
-Pero que estupideces estas diciendo Saotome, yo solo quiero partirte la cara.  
-Hazlo…  
-No me retes, primero conviértete en hombre ya que así estarías en gran desventaja.  
-No lo haré.  
-Acaso ¿me tienes miedo?  
-¿Yo? Tenerle miedo a un pato tonto como ¿tu? Naa, simplemente tengo mis razones, aparte sé que no quieres pelear conmigo porque ciertas amigas te distraerían…  
-Ya déjate de bromas Saotome, aparte yo no le pegaría a una mujer  
-No son bromas, y soy un hombre en cuerpo de mujer, no te tienes por que sentir mal, anda ven a golpearme aquí. (Decía mientras apuntaba con uno de sus dedos a uno de sus cachetes y se inclinaba hacia enfrente, haciendo más notorio el escote del vestido)  
-Saotome, no juegues de esta manera conmigo, ya párate bien.  
-¿No qué no? desde que trabajo como mesera me doy cuenta cuando los chicos ven mis pechos…  
-Bueno sí, está bien, estaba viendo tu escote, solo me llamo la atención, tu nunca te vistes así y no había notado que tu pecho es bastante grande.  
-Pues creció, no estaba así, pero te acostumbras después de un rato, aunque si es molesto al momento de estar practicando artes marciales…  
-Me imagino…  
-Oye, ¿por qué no ves así a Shampoo?, ella la mayoría del tiempo usa este tipo de vestidos.  
-Por eso mismo, ella usa mucho ese tipo de vestidos, te acostumbras, aparte siendo sinceros creo que tu pecho es un poco más grande que el de Shampoo.  
-Eres un pillo Mousse, bueno ya, a lo que venias a partirme la cara, anda ven te esperamos…  
-Ya no quiero Saotome, solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué la besaste?  
-Pues ella me vio con Akane desde que llegamos a Tokyo para nuestra cita.  
-Espera ¿dijiste cita?  
-Sip, Akane es mi novia, aunque lo mantenemos en secreto, solo lo saben, ahora tú, Shampoo, su bisabuela y U-chan…  
-Bueno pues no se que decir, me alegro por ustedes, pero eso no quita el hecho de que hayas besado a mi Shampoo.  
-Fue un beso solamente, aparte ella me pidió una cita como parte del trato de que no diga nada, y ¿que conllevan las citas?  
-No sé, supongo que compartir tiempo con esa persona, ir a lugares y hacer cosas de pareja.  
-Y entre esas cosas de pareja ¿están?  
-Los besos…  
-Así es, no era tan difícil ¿verdad?, así que ya no estés de celoso, si la bese fue más que nada por obligación.  
-¿Estás seguro Saotome?  
-Sí, estoy seguro, ahora tengo a Akane, no veo porque engañarla con Shampoo, aunque sería buena idea…  
-Saotome… me estas provocando…  
-Lo sé, por eso lo dije, es broma obviamente, no engañaría a Akane…  
-Pero ya lo hiciste.  
-Sí… bueno no… demonios, el chiste es que lo hice por ambos, aparte ahora es mejor, ya su bisabuela y Shampoo no nos molestarán más, espero que tú también ya te dediques a lo tuyo Mousse.  
-Eso intentaré, pero aparte de todo, también la vi llorar y eso me preocupa aún más.  
-Creo que eso también es mi culpa…  
-¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado? (Se acerca a la pequeña pelirroja e instintivamente agarra la parte de arriba del vestido, alzando a Ranma, evitando a toda costa tocar su pecho)  
-Este… Mousse, ¿te molesto? mira abajo, me alzaste el vestido, por no querer tocar mi pecho, lo alzaste, estúpido… (Dijo mientras le dio un golpe en la cabeza)  
-Lo siento, oye ¿también estas usando ropa interior femenina? (Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza)  
-Y como era de esperarse, no pudiste evitar verme… (Decía mientras se acomodaba el vestido)  
-Si tú me dijiste que mirara, estúpido…  
-Y el pato muy obediente ¿no?, era para que me soltaras, pero volteaste a ver y te quedaste como lelo, por eso te golpee…  
-No pude evitar sorprenderme, pensé que detestabas ponerte ropa interior de mujer.  
-Sí… bueno ya, pero eso no quita el medio litro de baba que tiene el piso como charco…  
-Ya déjate de bromas conmigo ¡Saotome!... (Decía esto mientras daba un salto y lanzaba una lluvia de cuchillos)

Ranma como pudo esquivo la mayoría, pero eso no quito que uno cuchillos hayan rasgado su vestido…

.-Mousse, mira lo que le hiciste a mi vestido, pato estúpido.  
-Ya hasta te quejas como una mujer.  
-¿Tienes la mínima idea de cuánto costo esto?  
-No sé, ¿300 yens?  
-Bueno fuera, no, no costo 300 yens, costó 5,000 yens…  
-¿Tanto? Y tan poco tela…  
-Es lo mismo que pensé, pero ahora me los pagas o lo arreglas…  
-Veamos, déjame ver cuando dinero traigo, solo tengo 800 yens, creo que mejor lo arreglo.  
-Bueno… (Decía mientras se iba a empezar a quitar el vestido)  
-¿Qué haces Saotome?  
-Quitándome el vestido para que te lo lleves y lo arregles… (Tomo el dinero que tenía el pato en la mano)  
-¿No te puedes esperar a mañana?, ¡Oye!, mi dinero…  
-No, no me puedo esperar, para mañana tiene que estar listo el vestido y el dinero es como una indemnización.  
-Maldición, bueno pero antes de que te quites el vestido, acabemos de hablar y no lo hagas enfrente de mi por favor.  
-Lo intentaré, apúrate, que ya perdí 20 min contigo.  
-Entonces estábamos que tu hiciste llorar a Shampoo…  
-Pues sí y no, lloro por que le deje en claro de que no tenemos futuro, eso es bueno para ti ¿no?  
-¿Enserio? Gracias Saotome, no lo imaginaba de ti, siempre pensé que serías el mismo inmaduro idiota que no se decidiría por ninguna de sus prometidas y ellas lo seguirían esperando.  
-Supongo, que, gracias… no jodete, no era un inmaduro idiota… bueno sí… pero lo importante es que ya me decidí por la chica que mis sentimientos me decían, aunque a veces la razón lo dude un poco.  
-Bueno al menos ya maduraste un poco y ya tienes el valor para hablar con las mujeres más o menos directamente.  
-Pues sí, espero que ese "más o menos" se me quite en un par de años, todavía me cuestan un par de temas…  
-Veremos.  
-Oh si, también le mencione a Shampoo que te tenia a ti, y ¿sabes que fue lo que me dijo?  
-¿Qué, Saotome? Habla por favor…  
-Pues el único pretexto que puso es que aún no las has vencido en una batalla, no menciono otra cosa, como que no te quería o que te quiere, pero es algo ¿no?  
-Soy feliz Saotome, aunque tiene razón yo no la puedo vencer…  
-Le dije que de eso me encargaría yo…  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?  
-Cuando terminen mis clases nos iremos tu y yo a un viaje de entrenamiento y te enseñare a pelear un poco más cuerpo a cuerpo, y te olvides de esos juguetes.  
-Esos juguetes pueden matar a cualquier persona…  
-Pero en cuanto lo que es a Shampoo y a mí, no nos hacen ningún rasguño…  
-Creo que tienes razón…  
-Bueno, el tiempo no lo tengo definido, yo creo que se terminara cuando al menos me dures 30 min en batalla. Puede llegar a ser desde 1 semana hasta limite yo creo que estaría bien un mes.  
-Me alegra que me quieras ayudar.  
-No lo hago por ti, pato estúpido, lo hago por Shampoo, también me interesa que ella sea feliz, y no conozco a mejor cretino que a ti…  
-Me tragare lo que acabo de escuchar, solo porque me ayudaras…  
-Bueno creo que eso es todo…  
-Así es…

Ranma se quita el vestido enfrente de Mousse y a este le da una hemorragia nasal al "verla" casi desnuda, Ranma solo se río, se despidió y le dio el vestido, agarro el ramen y sus zapatos, salto a un tejado y de brinco en brinco en cada techo se fue acercando al Dojo, pues no era normal ver a chica en bragas solamente caminando por la calle.

Al llegar al Dojo esperaba que todo mundo estuviera en su habitación, para llegar directamente al baño. Pero no fue así, estaban todos en el comedor, platicando, pues iban a cenar. Soun al ver entrar a Ranma así, también le dio una hemorragia nasal y se quiso desmayar, Kasumi solo sonrió e hizo la cabeza de lado a lado, para después ir a auxiliar a su padre, Akane solo con tu cara de "Que rayos" [WTF] y Genma sonriendo por su ramen…

-No pregunten… papá aquí tienes tu ramen, hay para todos, no te lo comas tu solo y si Akane al rato te explico todo, y tío Soun como si nunca me hubieras visto así… (Volvió a voltear a verla y de nuevo la hemorragia resurgió) y Kasumi lo siento.  
-No te preocupes Ranma, una buena explicación has de tener. (Dijo Kasumi sonriendo)  
-Pues sí, la tengo…  
-Gracias hijo, todo se ve que esta delicioso…  
-¿Por qué tío Soun no se puede portar igual de indiferente que mi padre?  
-Yo ya estoy más que acostumbrado hijo, luego duermes como chica sin playera en verano… (Decía con la boca llena)  
-Bueno ya, como sea, me voy a bañar.  
-Pero ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? (Dijo una Akane muy confundida)

Ranma se ducho y salió, al fin era de nuevo hombre, estaba solamente con pantalones negros y una toalla en los hombros, esperaba solo irse a su habitación y dormir, pero Akane lo interceptó.

-¿Qué paso Akane?  
-Me dijiste que me ibas a explicar porque llegaste casi desnuda, ten un poco de pudor, por favor…  
-Estoy muy cansado, me tienen todo el tiempo haciendo algo con Shampoo, por favor Akane, quiero dormir.  
-No, antes me tienes que explicar…  
-Pero quieres que te explique ¿aquí?, ¿en frente de mi recamara?  
-Tienes razón, vamos a mi recamara, pero antes ponte una camisa.  
-No, así estoy bien.  
-Ranma…  
-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!, lo digo para que no te vayas a resfriar…  
-Casi es verano, ¿tú crees que ahorita me voy a enfermar con este calor?  
-Ya déjame en paz Ranma, y ponte una camisa…  
-No quiero, hace mucho calor…  
-Bueno ya, no te la pongas.  
-Bien, vamos a tu recamara. (Fueron a su recamara)  
-Ahora sí, explícame lo que acaba de pasar.  
-Pues trabaje todo el día con Shampoo, cuando estaba regresando a casa Mousse me intercepto y me rompió el vestido con unos cuchillos, yo simplemente le reclame y le dije que me lo tenía que pagar o arreglarlo, pero solo tenía 800 yens, así que me dijo que mejor lo arreglaría, y eso es todo, oh, y conseguí 800 yens más.  
-¿Y porque no se lo llevaste mañana?  
-Porque solo tengo 2 vestidos, si uno se me ensucia, no tengo otra casa que ponerme.  
-Ahora, ¿porque le quitaste su dinero?  
-Pues no sé, supongo que por imbécil.  
-Y ¿Por qué te ataco?  
-Es Mousse, siempre lo hace.  
-Bueno, ya salte de mí habitación. ("Antes de que me sienta más nerviosa")  
-Nos vemos, buenas noches.  
-Hasta mañana Ranma.

Continuara…

Notas:

Gracias a Maryviza y Akane Redfox..


	5. El turno de Akane

**Capítulo 5: El turno de Akane.**

Llego el día siguiente, Mousse se dirigió al Gojo antes de fueran al colegio a entregarle el vestido a Ranma casi como nuevo, transcurrieron las clases, y de nuevo Ranma fue al Neko Hanten a trabajar, era la sensación ese local pues tenían a las 2 chicas más hermosas de Nerima como meseras al punto de vista de la gran mayoría. Cologne simplemente estaba contenta porque Shampoo lo estaba asimilando bien y ahora con la parte femenina de Ranma se llevaban como dos buenas amigas,

Y así con la misma rutina pasó el último mes de clases, un Ranma igual de distraído, pidiéndole ayuda a Akane para estudiar el único día que tenia de descanso para pasar como sea los exámenes finales y acreditar todas sus materias, Akane no tenía mucho problema con eso, incluso sin presentar esos exámenes hubiera acreditado todas las materias, pero aun así se esforzó y saco excelentes calificaciones.

En cuanto a la relación de aquellos dos estaba en "stand-by" más que nada por la falta de tiempo de Ranma y un poco la indiferencia de Akane que aún no perdonaba del todo a Ranma, aunque nunca se lo hizo saber, con él se comportaba solamente un poco cortante. La falta de sus citas las justificaban más que nada por la falta de efectivo, aunque Ranma le dijo a Akane que ya iba a comenzar a ganar dinero, ella simplemente lo dejo pasar. Después de buscarle mucho la cara a Akane se cansó y se comportaba igual que ella con él, solo cuando necesitaba ayuda con los estudios ambos se comportaban sin tantos percances.

En el Neko Hanten las cosas le estaban saliendo excelentes a Cologne, cada día había más clientes o los mismos que el día anterior, nunca hubo una disminución, después de 1 semana la anciana se compadeció de Ranma y le ofreció un sueldo aparte el que pudiera conservar sus propinas, pues cuando iba a tomar alguna aparecía esa vieja momia y tomaba el dinero, más que nada cambio su posición por el empeño que le ponía y como esa pequeña pelirroja trataba a su nieta.

El último día de clases llegó, y como era costumbre los alumnos de último grado se quedaron después de la salida a escuchar el discurso de despedida de tan agradable director, así también a recibir los diplomas/reconocimientos para todos los alumnos destacados, como era de esperarse Akane recibió un diploma de los mejores promedios de la generación, Ranma solo se sintió feliz por ella y también agradecido, sino hubiera sido por ella no pasaba todas sus materias. Ranma recibió un reconocimiento por su esfuerzo deportivo, ya que en esos 3 años le dio bastantes trofeos deportivos a la escuela, no solo en artes marciales de todo tipo, pues cuando había una convocatoria de chicas, solo sus compañeros lo mojaban y lo inscribían, también en deportes de equipo, como baloncesto, futbol, voleibol femenil donde era el máximo exponente.

Termino la conferencia y Ranma solamente se quería ir a casa.

-Bueno Akane me voy a casa.  
-Espérame, mis amigas me están diciendo que en la tarde-noche habrá una fiesta de graduación organizada por los alumnos, nos están invitando.  
-Ve tú, si quieres.  
-Pero Ranma, ¿no quieres acompañarme?  
-Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, yo no soy esa clase de chicos, aparte se me olvido decirte que mañana a primera hora me voy con Mousse a un viaje de entrenamiento…  
-Una cosa a la vez, ya sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero tiene mucho que no salimos juntos Ranma.  
-Ven acá (La sacó del auditorio y la llevo al patio trasero de la escuela donde no había nadie) Bueno, no salíamos por que no quisiste, te dije que ya iba a empezar a ganar dinero de nuevo y simplemente me ignoraste, así que esa no es mi culpa, también te dije que podíamos salir sin necesidad de dinero, igual me ignoraste, ahí estuvo la intención Akane.  
-Pero es que yo…  
-Como te digo ahí estuvo la intención.  
-Ash Ranma, y ¿porque te vas a ir con Mousse?  
-Le voy a ayudar a mejorar su estilo de lucha para que derrote a Shampoo.  
-¿Y porque harás eso?  
-Más que nada por Shampoo.  
-Pero ¿porque tú? ¿Porque él no se va solo?  
-Pues yo me ofrecí.  
-Típico de ti, ¿y porque por Shampoo?  
-No sé, es una buena chica después de todo, y si Mousse la logra vencer lo aceptará como su pareja, al fin y al cabo son sus leyes.  
-Eres una alma tan buena… (Dijo irónicamente)  
-Búrlate si quieres, pero me interesa lo que suceda con Shampoo.  
-("Respira profundo Akane") Bueno, está bien que te interese lo que suceda con una de tus ex-prometidas pero y ¿yo que?  
-Pues espero que ese tiempo sirva para que se baje tu enojo, supongo que sería bueno estar un tiempo sin vernos.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
-No sé, lo que sea necesario, hasta que vea que Mousse pueda derrotarla, pero establecí como límite un mes.  
-Son la mitad de nuestras vacaciones.  
-Pues sí, pero por el dinero no te preocupes, ya no habrá que trabajar, en ese mes con Shampoo gane más de lo que tú y yo juntas ganábamos en todas nuestras vacaciones y lo guarde todo, pues no había en que gastarlo o quien me estafara, a veces extraño a tu hermanita.  
-Mi hermanita… creo que la visitaré en lo que tu estas de viaje con Mousse…  
-Has lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo hay bastante dinero, yo no me llevare nada, solo nuestras mochilas con ropa, artículos personales y de supervivencia aparte de muchas sopas instantáneas que Mousse se encargará de comprar, algunas cañas de pescar y creo que consiguió una ballesta para cazar pequeños animales, así que no sufriremos de hambre.  
-Entonces mañana ¿te vas?  
-Así es, dejare el dinero en tu recamara, en el cajón de tu escritorio, por si quieres comprarte algo o irte con tu hermana o yo que sé…  
-Esta bien, gracias  
-Bueno te dejo, me voy a casa a dormir un rato, para luego acomodar mis cosas, ducharme y dormirme que mañana saldré a primera hora  
-Oye, ¿Puedo ir a la fiesta?  
-No.  
-Pero Ranma…  
-Es broma, has lo que quieras, yo solo soy un intento de novio, inclusive no se para que me preguntaste, estuvo de más.  
-Quería saber tu opinión, irán muchos chicos guapos…  
-("Cálmate, que no vea te estas muriendo de celos por dentro, responde lo más sensatamente posible"). Pues como dije, solo soy un intento de novio, puedes hacer lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo no estaré cuidándote y tú sabes lo que haces.  
-Ya veo…  
-Bueno Akane, ahora sí me retiro, que estoy muy cansando, el trabajo en el Café de Shampoo me tiene agotado, nos vemos, espero verte antes de que te vayas a la fiesta. ("Y ver que tan hermosa iras e imaginarme como esos tipos te comerán con la mirada")  
-Seguro pasaré a despedirme. ("Vaya no le cause ni la mínima pizca de celos con mi comentario, ¿será que ya no le intereso como antes?")  
-Te estaré esperando y no llegues muy tarde, preocuparas a tu padre.  
-Espero que no.  
-Y me dices si ves a U-chan, por favor, y si sí la llegas a ver, la saludas de mi parte y que me disculpe por no despedirme hoy de ella y que estaré ausente un tiempo, como límite un mes, si no es mucha molestia.  
-Yo le diré, no te preocupes,  
-Bueno, creo que ahora si ya dije todo, no tienes que decirme otra cosa antes de ahora si me vaya, ¿eh?  
-Pues… tus papeles de colegio, se recogen en una semana…  
-Hazme el favor y recógelos de mi parte por favor.  
-No creo que me los den.  
-Vamos, eres la prometida de Ranma Saotome a los ojos de toda la escuela…  
-Creo que tienes razón.  
-¿Oye cuando empiezan las inscripciones en las universidades?  
-Tengo entendido que si es la de Nerima se hacen como 3 semanas antes de iniciar clases, pero si es otra del país dependiendo tu promedio te aceptan o no, pero ese proceso se tiene que iniciar como en 2 semanas, aparte del examen de conocimientos que se aplica en la universidad, pero a algunos alumnos por su gran rendimiento escolar les llegan cartas directo a su casa diciendo que ya fueron aceptados sin necesidad de hacer todo ese proceso en varias universidades del país o incluso del mundo.  
-Suena interesante eso, oye en la de aquí no tengo que hacer examen ¿cierto?  
-Solo como dos o tres carreras piden examen, pero son las más demandadas.  
-¿Qué carreras son? ¿No sabes de casualidad?  
-Creo que medicina, gastronomía y otra que no recuerdo, alguna ingeniería para nerds, lo más seguro.  
-Oh ya veo, la tercera es la que tú estudiaras ¿no?  
-Bobo, a mí no me gusta eso.  
-Solo un chiste, bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, nos vemos Akane.

Ranma se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, pero Akane en un intento de ahora ser ella la que no soporta la forma como la trata Ranma, lo agarra de las mejillas y le da un beso, un beso un poco necesitado ya que tenía más de un mes que no juntaban sus labios, a Ranma le tomó por sorpresa pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a dicho beso, Akane recordó la forma en como lo hizo Shampoo, intento asemejar eso, él se sorprendió pero antes de que empezara a perder el control sobre sus acciones, aparto a Akane…

-¿Y eso a que viene Akane?  
-¿Por qué me quitaste?  
-Primero responde.  
-No sé, simplemente quise besarte.  
-Estuvo mal, que tal si Gosunkugi anda con su cámara por ahí…  
-¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿Qué te vean besándome?  
-No es eso Akane, simplemente está mal y punto, no lo vuelvas a hacer y menos de esa forma, ya me voy, nos vemos. ("No creo que mi fuerza de voluntad sea tan grande de nuevo y pare algo así")  
-¿Qué tuvo de malo mi beso?  
-Ya Akane, enserio ya me quiero ir, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí contigo, te espero cuando te vayas a tu fiesta para despedirnos. (Decía mientras se alejaba corriendo, pues estaba confundido por el beso de Akane)  
-Pero…. ("Me rechazo, me aparto, ¿Por qué?")

Ranma se alejaba con un lio en su cabeza "¿Por qué me beso así? Parte del maldito mes estuve buscándole la cara antes de irme a trabajar, cuando llegaba, cuando descansaba, después de estudiar le quería invitar un helado, ¡algo! y siempre decía que no, ya después de un tiempo te cansas y ya, eres indiferente, pero ahora llega y me besa de ese modo ¿Qué se cree?, está bien que bese a Shampoo, pero se lo dije ¿no?, eso es confianza ¿no?, aparte ya paso todo un mes… demonios"…

Mientras una Akane un poco cabizbaja regresaba con sus amigas mientras se fijaba sino había alguien en ese sector de la escuela, pero no, estaba sola.

-Parece que Ranma dijo que te odiaba…  
-Yuka, cállate.  
-Perdón, pero es que trae una cara…  
-Je, no hay problemas chicas, solamente tuve una ligera discusión con el estúpido de Ranma…  
-Parece que te dijo que ya se decidió por otra o que se va a ir del país…  
-Yuka, que cierres la boca.  
-Lo siento.  
-Entonces creo que no va a ir ¿verdad? (Dijo Sayuri mientras veía con un gesto de desaprobación a Yuka)  
-No, aparte de que al señorito no le gustan las fiestas, mañana se va a ir de viaje de entrenamiento…  
-Pues mejor, una noche de chicas ¿no?  
-Creo que mejor no voy…  
-Vamos Akane, como si necesitaras de Ranma, ya estuviste toda la prepa con él y el muy inmaduro ni un beso te ha dado…  
-Je, este… lo que digan… aparte no tengo vestidos apropiados.  
-No hay problema, te acompañamos a comprar uno.  
-No tengo dinero.  
-Nosotras te lo compramos ¿verdad Yuka?  
-Este… sí, para eso somos las amigas ¿no?  
-No se tienen porque molestar, enserio, ya no tengo muchas ganas de ir.  
-Hace 20 min te veías tan animada de ir…  
-Pero con Ranma… (Dijo Yuka de nuevo y Sayuri le da un "zape" disimuladamente)  
-¡Auch!, ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Ca-lla-te… (Akane solo las veía).  
-Está bien, ¿entonces si nos acompañas? Irán chicos de otros salones, algunos están muy guapos. (Dijo Yuka)  
-Si chance y encuentras al amor de tu vida en esa fiesta. (Dijo Sayuri, ahora Yuka fue la que le dio el golpe en la cabeza)  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?!  
-Ahora ¿quién es la indiscreta?  
\- Ash, perdón, no lo dije con mala intención, a lo mejor se encuentra quien la consienta en esa fiesta, ella se lo merece…  
-Miren chicas si decido ir, iré solamente para estar con ustedes dos y ya ambas cállense, por favor, si no es mucha molestia…  
-Está bien Akane, perdónanos, mira si, si llegas a ir, te estaremos esperando a las 6:30 en la casa de Sayuri. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, a esa hora en mi casa, te esperaremos.  
-De acuerdo, me parece buena idea, nos vemos chicas, tengo que ir a mi casa a ver que me pongo…  
-Nos vemos Akane. (Dijieron ambas al unísono mientras se despedían con la mano)

Ranma llegaba al Dojo con muchos pensamientos, mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente, agarro su mochila de viaje, tomo varios cambios de ropa, su gi negro que aún conservaba, uno que otro objeto personal, una foto de Akane donde ambos están en la montaña rusa, un Ranma riendo y Akane con su cara de pavor, le era grato tener esa foto tan divertida, así mismo agarro unos cerillos, unas linternas, pilas, unas cuantas latas de comida, su casa de campaña y por último una chamarra por si llegaba a hacer frío, aunque eso era casi imposible, y poco a poco guardaba todo, primero acomodo su chamarra ya que pensó que sería lo más innecesario y así paso como media hora acomodando todo para que cupiera en su mochila, al final simplemente la cargó y vaya que era pesada, la puso en la entrada de la casa para mañana agarrarla e irse, mientras la ponía Kasumi observaba con atención pues le llamo la atención tanto ruido que hizo Ranma…

-Oh, hola Kasumi…  
-Hola Ranma, ¿Qué tanto hacías?  
-Pues acomodaba mis cosas porque mañana saldré de viaje de entrenamiento.  
-Son demasiadas, por lo regular llevas cosas para un par de días, pero ahora…  
-Es que a lo mejor me voy cerca de un mes.  
-Ya veo, ¿ahora no trabajaras con Akane?  
-No creo, ya vamos a entrar a la universidad y cada quien se tiene que hacer cargo de lo suyo, aparte por eso me voy desde mañana ya que así tendré tiempo de hacer todos esos trámites.  
-Bueno, espero que las cosas vayan bien entre ustedes dos...  
-¿Por qué lo dices Kasumi?  
-Nada más, ¿no quieres un par de galletas?, las acabo de hacer, están en la cocina.  
-Este… no, gracias Kasumi, ahorita no tengo mucha hambre, me iré a dormir que todo este mes he estado muy cansado y mañana será un día muy largo…  
-Como quieras y que descanses.  
-Gracias. (Ranma se intrigó un poco, después se tiro al estaque para calmar un poco el calor e irse a dormir)

Mientras Ranma se dirigía a su recamara, Soun y Genma estaban disfrutando de una partida de shogi, Kasumi ya iba de salida a su escuela. Unos 20 min. después Akane iba llagando al Dojo un poco molesta, lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en la hora, eran las 4 de la tarde, pensó que 2 horas para arreglarse eran más que suficientes, después vio la gran mochila en la entrada de la casa, enseguida pensó en Ranma, así que fue a ver qué estaba haciendo, entro a su recamara y solo vio a una pelirroja roncando boca arriba en boxers y una camiseta sobre su futón, Akane solo sonrió por la forma tan peculiar de dormir de su prometido pero luego recordó lo que sucedió momento antes, frunció el ceño y salió de la recamara azotando la puerta, de lo cual Ranma ni se percató pero los patriarcas voltearon con dirección a las escaleras por tan peculiar ruido, se vieron entre sí, rieron y siguieron con su partida.

Akane se fue a bañar pues decidió si ir a la fiesta de graduación, termino de bañarse en 30 min, ya que aparte de ducharse, se relajó un rato en la tina y pensó en el patán de Ranma, pero después recapacito y concluyo que no valía la pena amargarse la tarde pensando en él. Se envolvió en una toalla, salió a su recamara a ver que se ponía, comenzó a sacar varios vestidos y se lo comenzó a probar para ver que tal se le veían, por un momento cruzó por su cabeza llamar a Ranma y preguntarle cual se le vería mejor y luego pensó en sus respuestas que diría… mejor borro por completo esa idea, aún era bastante inmaduro y algunas de sus bromas/comentarios eran bastante estúpidos.

Después de probarse la gran mayoría de su ropa pensó en que todo se veía muy infantil, nada encajaba para una fiesta de jóvenes de 18-19 años, así que con mucha pena bajó a llamar a Sayuri para avisarle que no iría, pero en el transcurso vio colgado un vestido recién lavado de Ranma que usaba para trabajar en el Neko Hanten y pensó "¿Por qué no?", se fijó si estaba seco y para su fortuna así era, lo plancho rápido y fue a su recamara de nuevo a ponérselo, al principio le quedaba un poco grande del pecho y la cadera, pero después de intentar acomodarlo se amoldo a su cuerpo como arte de magia, se vio en el espejo y creyó que le sentaba bastante bien un vestido chino, se puso una lindos zapatos que combinaban con el azul del vestido, y su cabello igual resaltaba gracias al vestido, así que decidió dejárselo tal cual estaba, se maquillo un poco, y vio el reloj de nuevo, ya solo faltaban 15 min para las 6 de la tarde, recordó que le dijo a Ranma que pasaría a despedirse y aunque no quería, fue a su recamara.

-¡Ey! Despierta. (Dijo mientras le daba una patada no tan fuerte en la cabeza.)  
-¿Qué te pasa? Me dolió… (Lo último lo dijo arrastrando la vocal)  
-Nada, solo vine a decirte que ya me voy,,,  
-Vaya, me tomas por sorpresa, despertar y verte así, no es muy típico, me agradaría despertar más seguido así, claro evitando tus golpes, pero aun así es grato.  
-Bueno, a lo que vine, ya me voy, nos vemos.  
-Espérate niñita, ¿Quién te presto mi vestido?  
-Nadie, solo lo agarre ¿por? ¿Tienes algún problema?  
-No, nada más, ¿Qué tal si me lo quería poner?  
-Por favor Ranma, ya déjate de tus cosas…  
-Al menos me lo hubieras pedido…  
-Bueno… ¿Me lo prestas?  
-Sí, para eso somos amigas ¿no?  
-Graciosita. (Ranma-chica solo sonrió)  
-Bueno, que te diviertas Akane, y cuídate de tanto chico que te tratara de conquistar porque seguramente serán varios, te ves casi igual de bien que yo…  
-Ya déjame en paz, y yo sabré lo haré…  
-Lo entiendo… (Dijo apretando los puños)  
-Que te vaya bien mañana…  
-Gracias, disfruta la fiesta.  
-Eso haré… (Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de su habitación)

Ranma al salir Akane de su recamara simplemente maldijo y golpeo el suelo, para después acurrucarse y dormir de nuevo ya que aún era temprano. Akane por su parte pasó de largo al llegar donde estaban su papa y su tío, el panda sacó un cartel que decía "¿Esa era Akane?" y Soun comenzó a llorar por que su niña ya había crecido, en el momento de distracción el mañoso panda simplemente volteó el tablero de shogi y sacó un cartel diciendo "Gane", Soun ya ni se molestó en reclamar ya que ahora su dolor era "mayor".

Akane llegó con sus amigas a la hora acordada, juntas se dirigieron al salón-bar donde iba a ser la fiesta que comenzaba a las 7. Llegaron a las 7:30, el ambiente era genial, música, parejas bailando/besándose, amigos platicando mientras tomaban, viendo a que chica sacarían a bailar o a quién del grupito mandarían a conquistar a alguien solo por diversión, amigas riendo y fijándose en los chicos, lo que cualquier joven pediría, pero Akane no se sentía muy cómoda ahí, tal vez a ella tampoco le gustaba estar en esos lugares.

Pero conforme avanzaba la noche y como sus amigas la estaban alentando a tomar aunque sea un poco y disfrutar de la fiesta, Akane se iba divirtiendo cada vez más, vaya que era la sensación con ese vestido que llevaba, varios chicos la invitaron a bailar, ella se excusaba con que no sabía, pero ya después de varios no, empezó a bailar con un chico bastante guapo, sus amigas sentían un poco de envidia, ya que ella acaparaba la atención, después de estar un buen rato con ese chico, él se animó a intentar basarla, ella intento apartarlo, pero aquel chico fue persistente y logro su cometido, ella se sintió incomoda al principio pero ese chico tenía mucha experiencia en esos asuntos y logro atraparla, después de unos instantes Akane lo apartó, le dio una cachetada por semejante atrevimiento y se fue con sus amigas, ellas simplemente estaban con el ojo cuadrado, nunca pensaron que su amiga iba a hacer eso, ella solo se disculpó y se retiró del lugar cuando apenas iban a dar las 11 de la noche, aún faltaba demasiado para que acabara la fiesta.

Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su casa, con un lio en su cabeza… "Me besó, ¿Qué le pasa?, solo estábamos bailando… Ay, pero era tan guapo y vaya que fue tenaz, lo rechace como 3 veces antes de aceptar bailar con él, supongo que me sobrepase al darle la cachetada, creo que si lo vuelvo a ver le deberé un disculpa por mi actitud… y no tienes porque sentirte culpable Akane, solo fue un beso, no me comió en vida, como cierta amazona… ¡ash!, siempre tiene que volver ese recuerdo a mi mente… ahora Ranma, ¡oh! ese cretino, vaya que apartarme cuando lo estoy besando… pero también tienes la culpa tu Akane, lo trataste demasiado cortante todo este mes, trato de buscarte la cara muchos días, pero supongo que también se debió de cansar, porque si tu eras cortante, él parecía que te decía "quítate que ahí te voy"... Bah, mañana se va y tendrás todo un mes para ti misma y reflexionar…"

Al llegar su papá la estaba esperando con gran desesperación, un Panda trato de acompañarlo, pero a las 10 de la noche ya estaba más que dormido y mejor se fue con su hijo que se acababa de bañar y se dirigía de nuevo a la recamara después de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, para ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Akane hija, al fin llegas, me tenías con el alma en un hilo… (Exclamaba mientras corría a abrazar a su hija)  
-Papá me estas apretando demasiado…  
-¡Oh! perdón hija, pero es que… mira que irte así sin avisar a dónde vas y luego vestida de esa forma, entiende me preocupe muchísimo.  
-Estoy casi segura que les avise a donde iba a ir…  
-Pues no hija, no dijiste nada, yo empecé a llorar desde que te vi vestida así, te iba a pedir una explicación pero cuando me calme ya no estabas.  
-Que distraída, perdón papá, solo fui a la fiesta de graduación y ya.  
-Y ¿Por qué no te acompaño Ranma?  
-No quiso ir y no lo iba a obligar a que fuera.  
-Bueno, espero que para la próxima vez si me avises a donde iras y con quien, aparte de que estas no son horas de llegar de una muchachita decente como tu…  
-Sí papá, ya me voy a mi recamara, estoy exhausta.  
-Bueno hijita, y para la próxima vez no seas tan ingrata con tu padre, descansa.  
-Lo que digas, y gracias, igual descansa.

Akane se dirigió a su recamara, se puso su pijama, se lavó la cara y se acostó con una discusión moral en su cabeza, si lo que hizo estuvo bien o no, cosa que Ranma nunca tuvo, tal vez esa es una gran ventaja de ser hombre, y después de darle mil vueltas al asunto se quedó profundamente dormida.

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, Mousse se despertó tomo sus cosas y se puso en marcha al Dojo Tendo, llegó cerca de las 5:15 con su gigantesca mochila esperando a que Ranma ya estuviera listo para irse, pero no fue así, espero a que dieran las 5:30 y nada, así que decidió empezar a "gritar en susurros" su nombre y aventar piedritas a su ventana, pero no recibía respuesta, así que antes de rendirse lanzo una piedra un poco más fuerte, un panda se despertó bastante irritado, se asomó y vio a aquel muchacho, abrió la venta, tomo a un dormido Ranma del pie y lo lanzo al patio con una puntería casi exacta para que cayera en el estanque, una pelirroja casi ahogándose salió del estanque de un brinco en boxers y una pequeña camiseta pegada por el agua…

-¿Qué paso?  
-Creo que desperté a tu padre y te lanzo por la ventana…  
-Pues… ¿qué hora es?  
-Son las 5:40.  
-Pensé que íbamos a salir las 7 de la mañana, a esa hora tenía pensado despertarme…  
-Lo que entiendo cuando alguien dice a primera hora son las 5 de la mañana.  
-Bah, ya vámonos, ya estoy despierto.  
-Este… no te vas a poner unos pantalones y al menos una sudadera, mira que la mañana está fresca…  
-No hace frio.  
-Te lo estoy diciendo porque se ve que tienes frío…  
-(Ranma tardó en reaccionar) ¡Oye!, dedícate a lo tuyo. (Lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados)  
-Mejor conviértete en hombre Saotome.  
-Estaba como hombre, pero al inepto de mi padre parece que le pagan por aventarme al estanque, pero ya así, supongo que llevas varias teteras ¿no?  
-Obviamente…  
-Ya ves, ahorita ya me voy así, deja me pongo un pantalón y nos vamos.  
-Y una sudadera o sweater. (le grito mientras Ranma entraba al Dojo)

Ranma de nuevo entro a su habitación y golpeo a su padre, el simplemente saco un cartel que decía "Ahora ¿Qué hice?", Ranma lo ignoro y se cambió, ya salía como siempre con su camisa estilo chino, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatillas negras, se iba a poner una sudadera pero le quedaban bastante grandes, así que decidió ir con Akane a pedirle un sweater o algo y así tener el pretexto de despedirse de ella, entro a su habitación por la puerta, cautelosamente se acercó a su cama, la miró por unos segundos mientras dormía y la empezó a mover…

-Boba, Akane, marimacho, tonta… (Decía mientras estaba hincado y moviéndola un poco del hombro)  
-¿Eh?  
-Despierta, ya me voy.  
-¿Eres tu Ranma?  
-Pues si boba, ¿A quién más conoces que se iba a ir hoy?  
-Ya no molestes y ¿Qué quieres? (Decía mientras se sentaba en su cama)  
-Nada, solo despedirme, preguntarte como te fue ayer y pedirte un sweater o chamarra.  
-Jejeje, pues que te vaya bien Ranma, me divertí mucho y este… toma el que quieras.  
-Te noto nerviosa…  
-Nerviosa ¿yo?, naa, simplemente me agarraste desprevenida.  
-Estoy casi seguro que sí estas nerviosa, como si hubieras hecho algo malo ayer.  
-No, como crees, todo el tiempo estuve con mis amigas…  
-Mhñe, solo sabes tú lo que hiciste ayer, yo no estaba ahí para cuidarte, pero en fin, me puedes dar una chamarra, por favor.  
-Entonces ¿no te importaría si estuve con otro u otros chicos?  
-("Cálmate, ella solo lo hace para molestar ¿no?" pensó mientras tenía un TIC en su parpado y apretaba los puños.) No, no me importaría ni me importará lo que haga una chica como tú.  
-Lo entiendo… (Puso una mueca triste)  
-Bueno ahora si marimacho, préstame una chamarra o algo…  
-No quiero, y no me digas ¡así!... tenía mucho que no me decías de ese modo…  
-Ya deja de hacer berrinches, solo dije la verdad, aparte yo te preste mi vestido, deberías de regresarme el favor.  
-Con tal de que ya te vayas… (Se paró de su cama, fue a su closet y saco todos sus abrigos y demás para después aventarlos a la cama) bien aquí están, escoge uno y lárgate de mi habitación.  
-Tranquila… no era para tanto, pff, bueno creo que tomare esta… (Dijo mientras tomaba una chamarra de color rojo, se la iba a empezar a poner)  
-Anda ya vete de aquí.  
-Demonios, me aprieta demasiado…  
-No es necesario que estés como mujer y que te quieras poner la ropa de una chica como yo…  
-Lo sé… pero quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo y no encontré mejor pretexto… (Dijo susurrando y viendo el piso y después pensó "Excelente Ranma, muestra debilidad y piensa en voz alta")  
-¿Enserio? (Un brillo a sus ojos llego de repente)…  
-Obviamente no… no sé porque lo dije, ni que estaba pensando, pensé que me sería útil una prenda para abrigarme cuando accidentalmente me transforme en chica, como casi siempre suele suceder, veme ahora…  
-Por un instante pensé que me extrañarías…  
-¿Tú me extrañaras?  
-No… ("Sí, demasiado")  
-Entonces ¿por qué yo he de extrañarte?  
-Creo que tienes razón… bueno mira, este sweater me queda un poco grande, seguramente te quedará… (Dijo sonriendo tristemente)  
-Pero es lila, no me gusta ese color…  
-Ya deja de comportarte como si por ponerte una prenda de un color te hiciera más o menos hombre, de por sí no eres un hombre completo… (Después de ese comentario tan agradable, abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con ambas manos)  
-("¿Qué? ¿No soy un hombre completo?, pensé que no te importaba, pero ahora ya veo que no es así, pero cálmate no tienes porque insultarla, solo vete de ahí y ya" reflexiono, tomo el sweater, se lo puso y antes de salir de su recamara solo dijo) Bueno… gracias Akane, prometo que lo cuidaré…  
-Espera Ranma… (Salió corriendo atrás de él/ella y la agarro de un brazo)  
-¡Suéltame! (La aparto con un movimiento medio brusco y Akane callo de sentón al piso, Ranma-chica solo le dedicó una mirada con un poco rencor y se fue con Mousse, dejando a una Akane llorando en el suelo)  
-Discúlpame, no sabía lo que decía (Alcanzo a decir al último cuando Ranma ya estaba en la escaleras, la alcanzó a escuchar pero siguió con su camino)

Después de que pisotearon su orgullo de la peor forma, Ranma solo tomo su mochila y se marchó con Mousse a las montañas, sin cruzar palabra alguna con él, solo le interesaba estar lo más lejos posible de ahí, entrenar hasta ya no pensar más… era un guerrero herido de una forma no tan típica pero aun así, tal vez era peor que incluso recibir una paliza de grandes proporciones.

Continuará

Notas:

Gracias por leer y pronto el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6: El tercer beso es rutina

**Kept you waiting huh?/Big Boss.**  
Here we go... Después de mucho tiempo... la anterior "actualización" no fue apropósito, simplemente estaba acomodando/quitando los documentos para mejorar la lectura, pero se "actualizo", lo siento, aparte de mejorar la descripción con algunos versos de algunas canciones. Este capitulo es mas "relleno" que nada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El primer beso es mágico, el segundo íntimo, el tercero rutina…**

A la llegada su destino buscaron un sitio agradable cerca del río y establecieron su campamento a la orilla de este, con sus dos tiendas de campaña, cada uno estaba en su mundo, uno pensando en que ya iba por fin a estar con el amor de su vida después de este viaje mientras el otro pensaba seriamente en que si en realidad ella sería el amor de su vida, no se negaba que la amaba pero después de tantos detalles ya estaba una duda presente.

-Bien Saotome, terminamos…  
-Al fin… tu deberías de haber hecho todo.  
-Ya deja de quejarte, aparte de que todo el viaje te la pasaste en silencio y ahora estas igual y además de todo tienes una cara…  
-Bah, problemas que no quisiera recordar… (Decia una pelirroja mientras veía el horizonte)  
-Algo escuche cuando saliste de la casa de los Tendo…  
-¿Qué escuchaste?  
-A alguien llorando, supongo que era Akane…  
-Supones bien, pero no le des importancia, es una ingrata…  
-Pensé que el ingrato eras tú…  
-En parte, pero eso no le daba motivos para decirme lo que me dijo, pero en fin, cenemos para ya irnos a dormir que mañana empieza el entrenamiento.  
-¿Qué te dijo Saotome?  
-Nada de importancia, pato chismoso…  
-Tu eres el que está hablando, yo solo estoy escuchando, cuando dije lo de Akane, con un "sí" hubiera bastado…  
-¿Qué sentirías si alguien dudara de tu hombría?  
-Pues, depende de quién, no es lo mismo un tipo cualquiera al cual simplemente le das una paliza o lo dejas pasar por alto, pero si es algún familiar o la persona amada no sé como lo tomaría sinceramente, supongo que me sentiría de lo peor, una persona que no vale nada…  
-Ah, mira que cosas, algo así estoy sintiendo, pero supongo que no vale la pena pensar más en esas estupideces…  
-Acaso… ¿Akane dijo algo sobre ti?  
-Bah, supongo que será mejor decirlo que guárdamelo, ¿Qué mejor que a un pato medio ciego? ¿No?  
-Di lo que quieras, ahorita creo que no tienes ni ánimos para lidiar conmigo…  
-Lo siento, vieja costumbre (Sonrió exageradamente y después volvió a la misma expresión),  
-Vaya de una sonrisa te pasas a la cara más sombría que he visto en bastante tiempo…  
-Pues este es mi estado de humor, no asimilo aun lo que me dijo esa pecho plano…  
-Por algo te lo debió de decir, ¿no crees?  
-No le dije nada, solo que no me gustaba un color porque lo considero para chicas… no tenía porque decir eso…  
-¿Te refieres al color del sweater que tiraste al piso cuando salió el sol?  
-Ese mismo…  
-Es un lindo color… como el cabello de mi Shampoo…  
-"Tu Shampoo", primero véncela y luego la proclamas tuya…  
-Ya mejor vamos por madera, que si sigo hablando contigo me vas a contagiar tu humor y no quiero…  
-Yo quiero ir la madera solo, para hacer la fogata y poner algo de agua a hervir para las sopas y dormir más cómodo.  
-Bien Saotome, mientras acomodare mis cosas.  
-Haz lo que quieras. (Dijo mientras se paraba para ir al bosque).

Ranma no tardo en adentrarse en el bosque y perderse cerca de 2 horas entre la oscuridad y los grandes árboles, quería destruirlo todo pero se contuvo y solo se entretuvo con un árbol viejo, entre katas y golpes pasó de ser un árbol de 20 m. a muchos trozos de madera bien enredados con una soga, pesando cerca de 120 kg. esperaba que esa madera alcanzara para toda su estancia ahí.

A su llegada, Mousse se sorprendió ya que una pelirroja traía un bulto de madera enorme en la espalda que fácil pesab "Ranma-chan", también se fijó en sus nudillos maltratados y ensangrentados, lo dejo pasar por alto, pensó que libero un poco su coraje y libero bastante energía guardada. Después de eso cenaron, Ranma volvió a su forma habitual y fueron a dormir.

* * *

Así transcurrió cerca de un mes, con ambos entrenando, primero para mejorar la condición de ambos, después mejorar la habilidad de Mousse y Ranma intentó perfeccionar la suya y por último mejorar la fuerza de ambos, el artista marcial chino no quería utilizar la fuerza pero aun así se esforzó demasiado para intentar estar a la par de Ranma, pero no lo logro, se sorprendió lo mucho que avanzo y llego a pensar que Ranma casi logra alcanzar la fuerza de Ryoga o en algunos momentos que lo supero.

Había algunos días en que Mousse le proponía a Ranma enseñarle la técnica de las armas ocultas, Ranma no estaba tan interesado, pero aun así le tomó la palabra ya que veía lo animado que estaba Mousse y es que eso era un intento de agradecimiento por todo en lo que estaba ayudando, conforme entrenaban juntos Ranma se iba dando cuenta que no era un juego, que realmente eran peligrosas y se decantó por las espadas desde dagas, pasando por las wakizashis y terminando con las katanas, ya que su estilo de pelea es más cuerpo a cuerpo que a distancia, pero aun así aprendió a lanzar casi tan bien como el joven chino.

Mientras en el Dojo el mes no transcurrió tan rápido, ya que se extrañaba ese toque que le daba Ranma a la casa, de casi nunca tener un momento tranquilo, todos esperaban a que pasara algo, pero no, solo era una casa normal que se sentía con un hueco.

Nabiki termino su escuela y fue a pasar unas semanas al Dojo, junto con sus hermanas y padre, ella era la más sorprendida por la tranquilidad, pero muy en el fondo extrañaba esas mañanas, tardes y noches sin descanso, pensó que de nuevo después de un largo semestre se iba a sentir como en su casa, pero se equivocó. Llegó acompañada de Ryoga excusándose que se lo encontró por el camino, pero él ya tenía tiempo viviendo con ella desde que se llevó a un cerdito negro en su bolsa, hace un tiempo ya, él se iba a trabajar a un Dojo de Osaka mientras ella estaba en la escuela, se encargaba de recogerlo y llevarlo siempre al trabajo con un carro que compraron entre ambos pero solo Nabiki utilizada, para que no se perdiera, también hacia las labores del hogar mientras ella iba a su trabajo de medio tiempo o hacia tarea de la escuela, también aprendió a cocinar y Nabiki aseguro que solo le tomo dos o tres semanas cocinando estilo "Akane" para que los siguientes ya fueran decentes y conforme transcurría el tiempo fueron inclusive buenos, aunque muy seguido comían sopas como las que acostumbraba Ryoga a comer durante sus viajes y pedían comida a domicilio, se la pasaban muy bien juntos, era buenos amigos.

Trato de esperar a la llegada de Ranma pero después de 3 semanas tuvo que regresar a Osaka para ver algunas cosas de la universidad y del trabajo de ambos, Ryoga se fue con ella, pues ella no iba a permitir que se le perdiera un par de meses, ya fue demasiado cuando se le perdió 2 semanas.

Por su parte Akane trataba de despejar su mente y aunque estuvo muchos días a punto de ir a buscar a Ranma, se controló y mejor salió con sus amigas a conocer nuevas personas, aparte de que le llegaron como 4 ofertas de algunas universidades de Japón, entre estas Tokio y Osaka, y un par del extranjero, una en Manchester y la otra en Vancouver, a la única que le hizo caso fue a la de Tokio más que nada por la cercanía que tenía con Nerima y ser la mejor de Japón. Mientras estaba Ranma de viaje realizó todos los trámites de inscripción para la universidad de Tokio y registro a Ranma para que presente el examen de admisión.

A la llegada de ambos a Nerima, ya venían con sus mochilas casi vacías y bastante agotados, Ranma acompaño a Mousse al Neko Hanten y comenzaron a platicar.

-Bien pato, yo ya te ayude en lo que estuvo a mi alcance, ya si te vence de nuevo, quiere decir que si eres un inútil en esto de las artes mariales.  
-Esta vez yo venceré Saotome, no será como cuando éramos niños.  
-Eso espero, de este modo sabré que Shampoo ya estará con una media buena compañía. (Sonrió sarcásticamente)  
-Créeme, mejor compañía no podrá tener.  
-Quisiera, pero si hay alguien mejor.  
-¿Quién?  
-Lo estás viendo ahora mismo.  
-Saotome… (Dijo arrastrando la última vocal y un poco de enojo)  
-Solo bromeo, ya eran varias semanas que no te hacia enojar.  
-Eso espero… y tu ¿qué harás?  
-No sé, supongo que regresar al Dojo, tomar una larga ducha y dormir.  
-No me refiero a lo que vas a hacer enseguida que llegues, me refiero a Akane…  
-¡Oh!, esa marimacho. (Dijo chasqueando los dedos) Pues… no sé, supongo que todo ya se calmó, o eso quiero pensar, por mi parte no llegare a buscar problemas solamente tratare de no tocar el tema y si me es posible, ignorarla.  
-Acaso ¿no vas a hablar con ella?  
-Tal vez, pero aún no.  
-Bueno tú sabes lo que haces.  
-Pues sí, nos vemos Mousse, me vas a buscar mañana para ir a ver su pelea, no me la quiero perder.  
-Claro, yo voy a buscarte al Dojo mañana, descansa.

Mousse se metió al Café y Ranma siguió su camino, cuando de repente se encontró con Gosunkugi, él lo iba a ignorar pero este le hablo, no pudo hacer nada más que regresarse a saludar.

-¡Ranma! (Gritó)  
-Hola…  
-¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?  
-Que te importa, no es asunto tuyo.  
-Es que pensé que te habías enojado con Akane, por lo que hizo la noche de la fiesta de graduación, ya que desde ese día no te veo por aquí…  
-¿Qué hizo? Exijo que me lo digas… espera, ¿tú fuiste a la fiesta?  
-Difícil de creer ¿no? pero todos fuimos, solo faltaste tú.  
-Bueno ya, ahora dime que hizo sino quieres despedirte de tus dientes.  
-Claro yo te digo… (Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción) o no sería mejor ¿que lo veas con tus propios ojos?  
-Como sea, pero habla ya, cretino.

Gosunkugi se separó del agarre, y se agacho a su mochila a buscar entre tantas fotos de Akane que saco esa noche y anteriores, la indicada, Ranma solo esperaba impaciente.

-Bien, aquí tienes. (Dijo, dándole una foto donde Akane se estaba besando con alguien).  
-¡Akane! (Grito y después pregunto) ¿Quién es este tipo?  
-No sé.  
-Dime quien es.  
-No lo sé, es enserio, era un tipo de otro salón, o inclusive de otra escuela.  
-Más le vale no aparecerse por aquí, sino ahorita mismo estaría con un pie y medio en el hospital.  
-Me imagino, bueno me retiro, yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, nos vemos Saotome.  
-Adiós Gosunkugi. (Dijo ignorando lo que decía, solo enfocándose en la foto).

El chico raro se fue con una gran felicidad pues había cumplido su cometido: buscar problemas entre Ranma y su prometida aparte de que según él, la esperanza de que Akane al fin le hiciera caso. Mientras tanto Ranma estaba maldiciendo todo lo que se le ocurría y no podía dejar de ver dicha foto, hasta que se tropezó con alguien.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!  
-Ran-chan, lo siento...  
-Oh, perdón Ukyo, no me fije que eras tú.  
-No te preocupes, toma se te cayó esto cuando chocamos. (Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger la foto)  
-Jejeje, dámela. (Dijo mientras intentaba arrebatársela sin que la viera)  
-Espera, déjame ver que es… (Movió el brazo rápido para que no se la quitara)  
-Bah, vela ya ni modo…  
-Woh, mira que me imaginaba todo, enserio todo, menos esto, inclusive tu modelando prendas íntimas.  
-¿Tu sabias algo?  
-¿Yo? No, que va hombre… (Dijo en sonriendo forzadamente)  
-Dime la verdad.  
-Bueno sí, alcance a ver algo, pero no duro casi nada y enseguida le dio una cachetada.  
-Eso está por demás, lo importante es que lo besó y dime algo ¿me ibas a decir?  
-Este amm, lo más seguro es que no, pues no me gusta que estés de este ánimo.  
-Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga…  
-Por eso mismo, para evitarte problemas con tu "novia"… (Dijo rodeando los ojos)  
-Bueno supongo que siempre buscas lo mejor para mí.  
-Así es Ran-chan. Bueno te dejo que tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar algo.  
-¿Qué vas a comprar?  
-Un perrito para que me haga compañía y cuide el local.  
-¿Te puedo acompañar?  
-Pues… sí, vamos.  
-Bien, mientras platicamos todo lo que hicimos este mes, Akane supongo que si te dijo que salí de viaje con Mousse, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, la vi pocos días después de que desapareciste y me dijo lo que te hizo y dijo antes de irte, me pidió de favor que hablara contigo, que no sabía lo que decía…  
-Oh, esa marimacho de seguro me dejo como el malo y te pidió que no dijeras nada de lo que paso en la fiesta de graduación ¿verdad?  
-Este emm…  
-Ukyo…  
-Bueno, un favor no se le puede negar a nadie ¿no?  
-Ay Ukyo…  
-Bueno ya, lo importante es que no te enteraste por mí, ya vamos al centro comercial.  
-Sí, mientras más tarde y cansado llegue, menor será el problema… hoy.

Ranma mientras caminaba con Ukyo se veía cansado, fue un largo trayecto caminando desde las montañas hasta Nerima, solo quería ir a descansar, pero prefirió matar el tiempo con su amiga y ayudarla a elegir la mejor mascota para que le haga compañía que llegar al Dojo por la tarde. Antes de llegar a la tienda de macotas, el estómago de Ranma reclamó comida por medio de un fuerte ruido.

-Jejeje, lo siento, no desayunamos hoy.  
-Me hubieras dicho para prepararte unos okonomiyakis antes de venir.  
-Se me olvido el hambre que tenía por la noticia que recibí al llegar, pero después de caminar más creo que ni todo el enojo del mundo me quitara el hambre. (Dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago)  
-Bueno, vamos por unas hamburguesas, yo te invito, también ya tengo un poco de hambre, desayune temprano.  
-¿Enserio?, gracias.

Entraron al local de comida rápida, comieron cada quien un combo, bueno en caso de Ranma 3, Ukyo solo veía como Ranma devoraba la comida, un bocado tras otro, acompañado de papas fritas y soda. Al fin terminó, y fueron a la tienda de mascotas, Ukyo entro primero a revisar si no había gatos, y sí los había pero en el extremo contrario a donde se encontraban todos los perros. Ranma aun así entro con desconfianza.

-Bien Ukyo, ya estamos aquí.  
-Sí, después de 20 hamburguesas, ya llegamos.  
-¡Oye!, no fueron tantas.  
-Jajaja, solo bromeo.  
-Bueno, ahora veamos a los perros.

Solo había 4 razas de perros, los típicos akitas, poodles, un hermoso Alaska y un par de bulldog's. Ranma ignoro completamente a los poodles y se fue directo con el Alaska.

-Mira U-chan, este esta genial, aparte de que crecerá muy grande.  
-Sí, esta hermoso, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente ni para ese, y menos para esos de cara chata feos.  
-¡Oye! Igual están geniales, aunque tienen cara de mensos.  
-Para mí no… Ve, esos blancos peludos, son tan bonitos.  
-¡Ay! No, esos si están horribles, y dime de que te servirá un animal chico que solo sabe ladrar, son muy molestos…  
-Bueno, entonces no, solo quedan los Akitas y aunque están bonitos, no quiero algo que toda la gente tenga…  
-Bueno… entonces hoy no compraras a tu perro.  
-Eso creo. (Dijo con un poco de desánimo)  
-¡Oh! ya recordé, hay un lugar como a 4 calles donde llevan a los perros que no tienen hogar, un…  
-¿Una perrera?  
-No, es un tipo albergue para animales abandonados, un día fui con Akane y vimos que habían muchos perros aún pequeños sin hogar y te los regalaban.  
-Bien, llévame  
-Primero vamos por un helado, jejeje…  
-Ay Ranma, a veces pienso que abusas de mí, pero bueno, vamos.

Ranma paso al baño, se mojó con agua fría y salió una pelirroja rápidamente del baño de hombres para encontrarse con Ukyo e ir por su helado, lo compraron y fueron caminando hacia el lugar que decía Ranma, estaban a punto de cerrar, pero las recibieron con mucho ánimo, a pesar de la hora.

-Bienvenidas chicas, ya es un poco tarde pero en ¿que las podemos ayudar?  
-Buenas noches señor, mi amiga viene en busca de un perrito, que aún no sea adulto, de tamaño mediano a grande y muy cariñoso aparte de juguetón y protector.  
-Casi no piden nada chicas, pero hace un par de días nos trajeron un hermoso Golden retriever, fue una familia que parece que el niño era alérgico, apenas llevaban con él como 2 meses, el niño ya no podía, así que mejor decidieron traerlo para acá. Tiene alrededor de tres a cuatro meses.  
-Para mí suena excelente, ¿nos lo podría mostrar por favor?  
-Claro, síganme.

Siguieron al señor hasta que se empezaba a escuchar ladridos, jadeos, gruñidos, Ukyo se puso un poco nerviosa, después se intentó recargar en el pecho de Ranma, hasta que recordó y sintió a 2 amigas, solo se alejó y Ranma con un los ojos entre cerrados la volteo a ver, ella solo sonrió un poco apenada. Llegaron a una habitación donde estaban la mayoría de los cachorros, cada uno en su lugar ya que era hora de dormir. El señor se adentró un poco y regreso con un perrito medio adormilado en brazos, Ranma enseguida fue a cargarlo y este lo recibió con su lengua e intento de jugar con él/ella.

-¡Mira! Esta hermoso. (Dijo una pelirroja, mientras movía su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar la lengua del cachorro)  
-Veo que a tu amiga le encantó. (Comento el dueño, con una sonrisa)  
-Sí, pero afortunadamente esa hermosura será mía. (Dijo con una gran sonrisa y fue directo con Ranma a quitarle al cachorro).  
-¡Oye!, regrésamelo.  
-No, es mío.  
-Aún no es tuyo. (Dijo enseñando la lengua)  
-Ya chicas, cálmense. Entonces tu…  
-Kounji Ukyo, señor, un placer.  
-Ukyo, lo quieres adoptar ¿cierto?  
-Así es, dígame que necesito hacer para poder llevármelo, y si es necesario pagar algo.  
-Pues en realidad es un trámite muy sencillo, solo necesitamos tu dirección, saber que tendrá un buen hogar y los cuidados necesarios, aparte de llenar algunas formas y sí está en tu posibilidad hacer una donación en efectivo o en alimento para perros, será bienvenida, solo cabe aclarar que recibirás unas cuantas visitas a tu domicilio para ver como esta nuestro pequeño amigo.  
-Toma Ranma, cuídalo en lo que yo acompaño al señor a hacer todo eso, no lo pierdas de vista.  
-No, mientras iré a la sala de espera con el cachorro.  
-Con cuidado.  
-Siempre lo tengo. (Dijo mientras cargaba al cachorro y ponía su cara frente su nariz).

Ukyo tardo cerca de un cuarto de hora en la oficina del dueño del albergue, Ranma ya se estaba durmiendo con el cachorro en el sofá, estaba cabeceando cuando al fin llegó con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya es mío esta hermosura.  
-Que bien, me alegro por ti.  
-Gracias, ya vámonos,  
-Adiós chicas, que estén bien. (Se despidió el dueño)  
-Nos vemos. (Dijeron ambas en coro)

Ranma los acompaño hasta la puerta del U-chan's, no sin antes despedirse y agradecerle por el buen rato que pasaron.

-Bueno, nos vemos Uchan.  
-¿No quieres quedarte a dormir hoy?  
-Este… no gracias, tengo que llegar al Dojo, supongo que ya deben de estar preocupados... (Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza)  
-Bueno, yo solo lo decía como en los viejos tiempos.  
-Pues sí, pero éramos niños, ahora yo crecí, tú creciste, todos crecimos.  
-Ya entendí, ya entendí, calma, no me tienes que dar lecciones de conjugación, aunque no veo el problema.  
-Ni yo, pero mejor para evitar problemas, aparte me tengo que bañar y ya no tengo ropa limpia y demás, sería un gran problema, aparte tienes que ver donde se quedara a dormir tu nuevo amigo.  
-Eso sí, yo creo mientras le compro un lugar donde duerma, se quedara a dormir conmigo.  
-Aparte de todo solo tienes un futón.  
-Tengo más, además ¿no traes el tuyo?  
-No, solo traje una bolsa para dormir jejeje.  
-Bueno ya, no insistiré, si no quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo ya será para la otra.  
-Sí, nos vemos, ya voy tarde y gracias por todo.  
-Adiós Ran-chan, no hay de que.  
-Oye, antes de que me vaya ¿que nombre le pondrás a tu nuevo amigo?  
-No sé, el señor del albergue me dijo que su antigua familia le había puesto un nombre muy gracioso, no se si dejárselo o ponerle otro.  
-¿Cual?  
-Boby.  
-¿Boby? enserio ¿eso es un nombre?  
-Sí, lo mismo pensé, pero tal vez para mascota sí.  
-Deberías de buscarle otro.  
-Tal vez, ahora si buenas noches Ranma, ya tengo sueño.  
-Bueno, descansa U-chan.

Iba caminando una pelirroja entre las calles obscuras de Nerima, con varias ideas que cruzaban su mente, entre estas:  
-una "venganza" bien elaborada.  
-simplemente ser como antes y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, insultar, etc.  
-guardarse la foto para sí, pero lo más seguro es que no pueda hacerlo.

Por lo mientras llegó al Dojo cuando todos estaban durmiendo, fue a la ventana de Akane para ver si ella estaba allí, la vio dormida, le enseño la lengua de la forma que solo "Ranma-chan" sabría, y se escabulló hasta llegar al baño para ducharse. Hasta que dio la 1 de la mañana se decidió ir a dormir con su papá, extrañamente el futón estaba puesto como si hubieran esperado su llegada, se sintió aliviado en parte y se unió al mundo de Morfeo.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas:  
Hola, espero que estas fiestas las hayan disfrutado en compañía de su familia y si vuelven a la escuela/trabajo lo hagan con la mejor actitud :).  
En fin, gracias por leer.  
Gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario como Guest, a Maryviza y ZURGAN, aquí la continuación un poco tardía, igual gracias. (Espero no tardar otros 6 meses)  
P.D: Y lo de las ideas de la pelirroja son como "opciones" (si gustan apoyar), para ver como continuo, por eso lo deje ahí, sino se hubiera extendido bastante.  
P.D#2: Sé que a muchos no les gusta esto, pero es su elección leerlo. 


End file.
